Just Another New York City Holiday Romance
by StraightShark
Summary: Santana is a wealthy high school senior living in the Upper East Side. Brittany, a junior at NYU struggling to make ends meet and maintain a balanced life. The chemistry between them is evident on the very first day they meet. But, when Brittany discovers Santana's still in high school she isn't so sure about 'them'...Santana isn't about to give up so easily though...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! AS you can see, unlike Glee, I am still on the Brittana ship and I always will be! So, I have a new story! This one is going to be super cute and the first couple chapters are just going to be introductory ones so they might seem a bit slow. Anyway, this story won't be angsty, there will be a bit of drama but no angst. It's going to be about 12 chapters with an update each week but the chapters will be fairly longer. I hope you guys like it! (and Brittana is endgame, duh)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of these characters or New York!

* * *

**Just Another New York City Holiday Romance**

A Day In The Life Of Santana Lopez

* * *

Plaid mini skirt or navy blue pencil skirt?

Tie or weird girly bow tie?

Vest, sweater, or suspenders?

_'Ooo or maybe I'll go with the blazer. Yeah, definitely. I'll go with the white one with blue piping. Collared button-up, loose black tie, navy skirt, typical school girl stockings and hot fuck-me boots. Perfect 'tana, as always.'_

Next, a khaki Burberry trench-coat to top it off. It gave the uniform her own flare and made her feel less like she just walked out of a child pornography set in her costume. That's the downside to going to private school: uniforms.

Santana checked over her hair and make-up one more time before grabbing her bag and making her way downstairs and into the grand room.

"Morning daddy," she greeted sweetly to her dad who was in the breakfast nook sipping away at his coffee and reading the paper as per usual.

"Morning sweetie."

Every morning was a routine, get woken up by her mom leaving to go to the office, shower, brush teeth, fix hair, make-up, pick which parts of her mandatory uniform to wear, go downstairs, greet her dad, eat a croissant, wait for Quinn.

A knock on the door cut through the air.

"Wonder who that could be?" Mr. Lopez said, not making a move to get up. Hoping it wasn't some serial killer, Santana went to the door only to reveal her best friend, the one and only Quinn Fabray.

"What the hell you're 20 minutes early!"

"Good morning to you too!" Quinn practically yelled," Hi Mr. Lopez!" she _actually_ yelled, knowing exactly where he would be.

"Morning Quinn!" He yelled back.

"Jesus Q, inside voices."

"IS IT OKAY IF I STEAL SAN FOR BREAKFAST?"

"Fuck!" Santana cursed as she held her bleeding ears.

"Of course! Have fun!" Quinn squealed before dragging her friend out the door and into the elevator.

"Okay, I've got to talk to Charlie about letting you in here. Again."

"Please, you know that never works. And you know why?" Quinn whispered," Because he hates you and loves me!"

"Ugh, whatever." They crossed the lobby of the apartment complex and made their way to the entrance where Charlie, the doorman, was waiting for them.

"Charlie, what did I say about letting Quinn in?"

"Charlie, just tell her the truth. You know you like me more than her." The middle aged man simply smiled at them (he's had to put up with them for all their lives) and opened the door for them.

"It's a beautiful October day ladies, have fun at school!"

"Yeah yeah..."

"You're deflecting, don't worry, we'll get it out of you one of these days," the blonde winked.

"Okay spill."

"Spill what?" Quinn asked innocently.

"You're unusually chipper. It's creeping me out."

"Nothing, I'm just happy."

"Psh, 'nothing'. You act like I'm not your best friend and I haven't known you since, um, forever," Santana quickly looked her friend's profile up and down: the bounce in her step, the slight color to her cheeks, the glint in her eyes, the creepy grin on the usually cool and collected girl..." Okay so it's about a boy."

"S!"

"Did you and Puck break up?" Head shake.

"Make up?" Harder head shake.

"We're not dating remember?"

"Sorry it's hard to keep track...OH it's Finn?"

"Not this time."

"Thank God..."

"Oh look we're here!"

"Oh my god, you distracted me long enough to get me to Saintly Baked."

"Yup, I even took an alternate route to throw you off and now that you've see it you can't run away."

"Damn you Fabray...and seriously, 'alternate route'?"

"Santana, Quinn!" a guy behind the counter greeted when they walked in the donut cafe. Needless to say they were infamous regulars (he could never understand how two of the most gorgeous and fit women he's ever seen could scarf down his artisan donuts like these two could)," My two favorite customers!"

"Hey Jesse!"

"Sup St. James." The two girls sat at their usual spot. Jesse was the owner of the donut shop. It was unique (although is anything in New York really unique?) because instead of frying the donuts they baked them, and there were all sorts of different vegan, glutton, and sugar free options. But, a donut was still a donut.

"A medium vienna and creme filled glazed for the stunning blonde and an antoccino with a chocolate and maple bar for the dazzling brunette."

"I'm gonna kill you," Santana glared across the table," You know I've been trying to cut back!" The other two just laughed.

"But look! I even drew a pretty little frosting flower on it for you! Besides, you've been saying that for ages Santana and your flawless figure has not changed one bit," Jesse said, immediately calling her out and shaking his head slightly before walking away.

"Alright, so now that you've fattened me up for slaughter, what has got you so damn happy?"

"Rachel's coming back in town!"

"Rachel? That's what's got you all hot and bothered?"

"Ugh, I'm not 'hot and bothered' I'm just excited, I miss her. And I know you do too."

Rachel was a year older then both of them, having graduated last year. She was part of their friend group and owned their school just like they did now. Her two dads were owners of a multi-million dollar music record company and last Santana heard she was in L.A. heading their branch there.

"Yes, okay, fine I do but jeez, you look like you just won the lottery!"

"Whatever San, I'm just excited for the three of us to be together again," she said," By the way, you've had eyes on you since the moment we walked in here." Gesturing behind the brunette.

"You think I didn't notice? Please," Santana scoffed before

immediately turning around (truth is she was a bit distracted by the donut) to see a moderately good looking woman staring at her with a smile that left nothing up to guessing. She gave her a flirty smirk before turning back to Quinn.

"So are you gonna talk to her?"

"Nah, not really feeling up to it right now..."

"What! Santana Lopez not into flirting and stringing along a cute girl? I must still be asleep," Quinn said dramatically before taking a huge bite out of her donut, making some cream run down the corner of her mouth.

"Lucy it looks like you've got jizz on your face," Santana deadpanned, knowing all too well that it'd shut her up.

Quinn's eyes watered as she choked loudly.

"Oh if the other girls in your stuck up little school could see you two now," Jesse commented in passing as he set a glass of water down in front of the sputtering girl.

"If only..."

* * *

After finishing their breakfast and leaving a more than generous tip they exited the cafe and made their way to school: William McKinley Academy, located on the corner of 103rd St. and 5th Ave facing Central Park. Top private high school in the state.

"Ladies," Noah Puckerman greeted them as they walked up to join him and Finn. The four of them were at the very top of the high school food chain- and not just at their school.

"Hi guys," Finn said.

Puck was the dark knight and Finn, the golden boy of the Upper East Side, everybody knew it. Puck was the dangerous, but lovable, bad boy with a devil-may-care attitude. His parents were in the distillery business. Which is just to say that if you get any sort of alcoholic drink in Northeast America, its ownership can most likely be traced to the Puckerman's company.

Of course his best friend was Finn, the guy with the heart of gold, happy-go-lucky charisma, and up-beat attitude. He just had his mom but out of the four of them, his family was the richest. They came from old, OLD money (hint: his last name is _Hudson_).

They were two sides of the same coin- perfect boyfriend and the perfect guy to cheat on your boyfriend with.

They were the testosterone and muscle, but let's be honest, in any type of system the female's were always the one's with the REAL power.

And in high school it was no different.

The girls were just as opposite as the boys were, however. Quinn was the level-headed, straight, chaste, Queen Bee, with a naturally motherly instinct. Santana- the hot and fiery, lipstick lesbian, temptress, and Head Bitch In Charge.

They were teenage royalty. Example:

"Hi Finn, I've brought you the answers to the physics test third period," Ryder Lynn offered obediently," And here's your morning apple juice, egg McMuffin and hash browns."

"Here bro," Jake Puckerman said, giving his older brother the test scores as well.

"Awesome, now do me a favor and find Brenda...something or other and tell her that I'm breaking up with her." Jake groaned before stalking off.

As the leaders of their school they had to do what any great leaders should, train the next in line, they each had someone they looked up to as juniors as a sort of mentor and now they had juniors that looked up to them. They obeyed their every order to a tee.

"Thanks Ryder!" Finn said, enthusiastically grabbing the items from the younger boy," You're good to go." The younger boy grinned.

"Wait-" Santana said, quickly. Ryder immediately turned to Santana, trying to mask how scared he was," What the hell is up with your uniform?" He looked down at himself but kept his mouth shut, something he learned long ago to do.

"The back of your shirt isn't tucked in, you missed a belt loop, and you're a little too...plain," Quinn fired off.

"Part of being where we are now is our style. You can't just wear the uniform, you've got to add your own twist. If you have no originality, people will have nothing to copy you with. You've got to be a trendsetter. You've got to have presence and be presentable. Always," Santana advised. Ryder took in every word like it was divine knowledge that God himself had come down from heaven to tell him directly.

"I'm not that into fashion but it's true bro," Puck added, showing off his leather jacket (which was against school policy but hey, he was _Puck._

"Alright, I've got it, thank you," he nodded.

"Here man, have my ascot to start you off," Finn gave Ryder his plaid ascot (which was ticketed at about $100 dollars and was a tad gay but they were rich enough to pull it off) as if the act was as ceremonial as dubbing a knight.

"B-but, what about your 'style'?"

"Haven't you looked around, people are already starting to talk about my generosity. I'll be fine," he winked," You can go now." Ryder gave him another massive grin and 'thank you' before scurrying away.

"Quinn!"

"Santana!" Kitty and Marley called, respectively.

"We brought you your coffee's!"

"Thank you ladies but that won't be necessary this morning," Quinn said smoothly," You can have them."

The girls looked at each other and squealed in delight.

"Marley, make sure that you get my essay on Quantum Mech-

"Already done!" she said, fishing the 12 page paper out of her bag and handing it to the Latina.

"One, don't you ever cut me off again," Santana snapped and Marley's eyes widened in fear," And two...nice job getting it done early," the younger brunette visibly relaxed," but..." she trailed before throwing the essay into the nearest trash bin. Marley's jaw twitched but she didn't dare make a sound.

Santana calmly pulled out HER own _fifteen_ page essay, that she had written herself, and gave it to Marley.

"Remember, people are harsh, backstabbing pricks and you should never let your guard down. And always go above and beyond anyones expectations of you." Marley nodded sadly.

"But, like I said, nice job for getting it done early. And your beret is on-point, go find Ryder and give him fashion tips. Oh, and review that essay and see how much better it is in comparison to yours."

She nodded before running into the school.

"Kitty, weekly report," Quinn demanded.

"Yes ma'am," she handed her a slim black binder with its usual contents- any school news that could be helpful: student gossip, staff gossip, anything and everything pertaining to the principle, upcoming school events, etc.

"Great, you can go find Marley now." Kitty looked at her curiously, she usually wasn't let go so soon...but she wasn't about to question it so she followed her friends inside.

"Wow, you really ARE in a good mood today! When's Rachel coming? And please tell me she's never leaving," Santana smirked.

"Wait, Rachel's coming back?" Finn asked. They were all familiar with her. Rachel Berry was Quinn's mentor, as Sam Evans was Finn's, Brody Weston was Puck's, and Mercedes Jones was Santana's. Everyone took the hierarchy very seriously (it was like a dry run for the rest of their lives) and Royalty- with a capital R- was determined by freshmen year.

"Yup! She's coming late on Halloween day!" Excitement was practically oozing from every pore in the blonde's model figure (no, she really did model).

"Yeah and Quinn's SUPER excited about it," Santana looked at her suggestively.

"I told you, I miss her."

"I think what you _miss_ is having to be _submissive_ to someone and being her obedient little lap dog." Quinn just rolled her eyes at her friends implications, but was glad when Puck sort of changed the subject.

"So is she coming to your guys' party?" Puck asked.

"She said she wasn't sure but that she'll try her damnedest to make it!"

"Oh great, cuz I'm TOTALLY looking forward to her going as Elpheba..._again_," Santana said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I could do without that but still! I miss her fresh baked cookies and even her non-stop rants..." they all took a moment to reminisce before the warning bell rang.

"That's our cue, c'mon finnocence," Santana dragged him away as they had their first class together.

"Wait I didn't even get a chance to finish my McMuffin!"

School passed by slowly, like always, but by the end of the day it felt like it had gone so fast. As per usual the foursome met out in front of the school like they always did.

"So we're meeting up tonight, right?" Puck asked wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"We can't, got party planning to do," Santana said.

"But San it's Black Ops night!" Finn whined. Monday was usually Quinn's 'family' night which gave the other three the perfect opportunity to do some hard core gaming while 'no-kill Quinn' (the blonde REALLY sucked at any sort of point and shoot game) couldn't be bothered.

"Yeah, that's what _I_ said," Santana pointedly said to Quinn.

"The party's two weeks ahead and we're in crunch time, we're already starting late as it is." All three brunettes sighed.

"Okay, call us if you need anything," Finn offered, ever the gentlemen.

"Or if you can sneak away from No-Kill Quinn," Puck whispered, making Santana giggle.

"Stop calling me that! C'mon San, let's go!" They all said their goodbyes and the two genders stalked off in opposite directions.

* * *

Like Santana, Quinn also lived in a penthouse apartment on the Upper East Side, but Quinn's family had _a lot_ more money and her apartment was much fancier and larger. Her father was a wealthy businessman and her mother, a loving housewife and socialite, both sides had come into large inheritances.

"Hi girls! Santana, I was just about to go out with your mother, should I tell her you're staying over?" The Fabray's and Lopez's were very close, long time family friends.

"Hi Judy, umm, what do you think Q?"

"We're probably going to be up late for party planning so I don't see why not," she shrugged. It was not uncommon for them to sleep over at each others' places.

"So Santana, have you found yourself a new girlfriend yet?" Judy asked cooly, she was well aware and quite accepting of her daughters best friends sexuality.

"Mom!" Quinn gasped in horror. She hated when her mom tried to act like she was friends with her friends. Santana just chuckled and answered,

"No not yet, still looking."

"Well you'll find someone, and maybe Quinn will too. Honey have you ever thought about dating woman?" Her mom teased and Quinn's face got even redder for a reason neither of the other woman were thinking," Maybe you two could give each other a tr-"

"DON'T even finish that sentence!" Both their faces screwed up in disgust," Don't you have somewhere to be?" Her daughter asked through gritted teeth.

"Alright, I get it! Have fun girls! Oh and Donna just made us a pie, it's on the counter- I think it's still warm!"

"Okay thanks mom!" Quinn practically pushed her out the door while Santana immediately made her way to the kitchen and helped herself to the pie, which she didn't even bother taking out of the pan.

"And you yell at me for giving you one donut..." Quinn mumbled.

"I heard that!"

At around midnight after homework, 'pre-planning, party planning' (or whatever the hell Quinn called it), and finishing off the pie and a couple grilled cheeses, Quinn had promptly passed out on the bed they were both on. All of their stuff was still scattered on top of the covers and Santana unceremoniously pushed it all to the floor and and wriggled under the covers, trying not to wake Quinn.

As she tried to sleep she let out an audible and a weary sigh. She couldn't help but feel like something was...missing from her life (as cliche as that sounded). Don't get her wrong, she was grateful for her privileged and seemingly perfect life. She got to do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted, had a smoking hot bod and was smart to boot. She thanked her lucky stars everyday...but something inside of her was just longing for something (or someone) to come into her life and break her routine.

She groaned out loud. God, when did she become so cynical? She tried to shake the unjustifiable thoughts from her mind and chalked it all up to too much sugar in her system before drifting to sleep...

* * *

A/N2: So there! First chapter over! I got the mentor idea from the Thanksgiving episode- it's not entirely relevant I just thought it was funny ^_^.

I hope you all liked it because I am so excited to write this story and I hope you all are excited to read it. Feel free to ask any questions or make any comments- and please review! Next chapter we'll get lots of Brittany so stay tuned and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so happy with response for the first chapter! And I'm glad my fellow Brittana shippers are still with me :) So here is Brittany's chapter! Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Lotussoul: Glad you're as excited as I am!

Katiek28: I will always be willing! Glad there are still people willing to read like you :)

Panda-panda: Yup I'm back! And they will be meeting next chapter!

Lauren H 91: I'm glad you like the mentor thing, I wasn't so sure about it. And snarky Quinntana is the best :D (and before you ask, they will NOT be hooking up anytime during this story! Friends only!)

BrittSnixx173: Thank you!

SnixxWanky: Glad to know I still got it ;) hahaha

H-g-j-l-e-r-k: Unfortunately there isn't any interaction this chapter either except for vague mentions but I PROMISE next chapter will have tons of Brittana action.

Justwankyglee: I will forever be on the Brittana ship! SANTANA SAID SHE STILL LOVES HER IT WILL NEVER BE OVER.

It's Brittana: I will always post on Wednesdays!

Guest: I'm glad you like this Santana and I hope you'll be happy with Brittany!

Ruby-May89: I'm tired of angst too :( just a bit of light drama for this story, and a happy ending, I promise :)

Allilurks: Happy you thought so!

Guest: I've already written the first Brittana meeting and I think it's great...but I'm biased so you'll have to decide for yourself!

Chuckleshan: I'm glad to be back writing too, I missed it :')

BrittanaLove93: They won't meet this chapter but they will next chapter!

Gleek4Life353: BRITTANA FOREVER! Their interaction will be next chapter but I believe it's worth the wait :)

Wanky69: I worked really hard on that nickname hahaha.

Everyone: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, they make my day :D Hope you enjoy meeting Britt!

* * *

**Just Another New York City Holiday Romance**

The Life and Times of Ms. Brittany S. Pierce

* * *

Brittany Pierce has only been living in New York City for three years, but she can't help but feel like a true New Yorker already. A lot of people would probably disagree with her (and have), but New York was her home now and she felt like she truly belonged there.

And sure, New Yorkers looked at you like you were either a pick-pocketing thief or a potential candidate for a steamy one-night-stand (That is, if they even looked at you at all) but that was just part of its charm.

Now, she was walking down Houston St. still in her dance clothes, ready to meet up with her friends after her classes at NYU, Tisch specifically. She was thankful for the cool autumn air on her slightly sweaty skin.

"Britt!" Blaine Anderson called, running up to where she was walking towards him.

"Hi Blaine," she smiled, hugging her best friend quickly before they both ducked into Bowery Coffee and off the bustling street.

"How was dance class?"

"Tiring! But in a good way."

"Whaddaya want?" the gruff cashier asked.

"A medium drip and a white chocolate mocha," Blaine ordered for both of them.

"Name."

"Neil Patrick Harris."

"That'll be $4.99." Brittany tried to hold back her giggle and Blaine just paid him and rolled his eyes.

"You'd think after all this time he'd remember our coffee order."

"Oh c'mon. This is New York, I'm sure he has tons of customers."

"Brittany Pierce everyone, always seeing the good in people. You know, not everyone is as nice as you and me are."

"Speaking of which...you didn't have to pay for me..."

"Don't mention it, B." Most people probably wouldn't think twice about Blaine covering the tab but Brittany knew he did it because she's been having some money trouble and he knows it. He's just smart enough not to bring it up.

Brittany met Blaine her first week in the city at a gay bar. She was feeling homesick and lonely so she decided to go somewhere where she thought no one would bother her. Blaine, being the nice guy he was, saw her and asked if she was alright and Brittany was surprisingly happy to talk to _someone. _They were instant friends from there.

Before Blaine, she had only encountered mostly hostile or indifferent people in New York, but he gave her hope and she thanked her lucky stars everyday that she met him.

"So, what's new?"

"I have a date tonight!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Oh really? Is he hot? Or is _she_ hot?" It was no secret that Brittany was bisexual, she was not one to hide who she was.

"Yeah, I mean. _He's_ not my typical type but he seemed interesting. I thought I'd give it a shot."

"Well good for you, putting yourself out there!"

"Sunshine Twins!" A new voice said.

"Tina, Artie!" The couple made their way over to Blaine and Brittany, Tina sitting across from Brittany and Artie next to his girlfriend. Tina Cohen-Chang was born in upstate New York but her family moved down to the city when she was in 7th grade. She was friends with Blaine before Brittany knew him. They apparently went to high school together.

Artie on the other hand, was from San Francisco and, like the blonde, moved to the Big Apple for college. He was part of Tisch's screenwriting program and he and Brittany met at an on campus cafe her second month in New York. As soon as she introduced him to her new friends he and Tina fell for each other right away.

"So, what are we talking about?" Tina asked.

"Straight to the gossip, T? Really?"

"Brittany's got a date tonight!" Blaine spilled.

"Oh are they hot?" Kurt Hummel echoed his boyfriend, coming out of nowhere and kissing Blaine on the cheek. He pulled out a chair and sat at the head of the table, completing their little friend group.

"You guys are meant for each other, for sure," Brittany said, shaking her head. Sometimes they were so alike it was scary.

Kurt was the last to join their group, he was also the youngest at 20 being two years younger than Brittany, Tina and Blaine and a year younger than Artie. About a year and a half ago he and Blaine went out for the same internship at Vogue's website office. They both really wanted the job and they butted heads a lot but in the end Kurt got it. Blaine was devastated and Kurt felt bad so he took him out to dinner to show there were no hard feelings...and, they just kept having dinner together until rivalry turned to romance.

"Okay Britt, so does this date have a name?" Artie asked.

"Sebastian Smythe. He's a male model."

"Oo la la, make sure to introduce him to us as soon as possible," Kurt demanded.

"Yeah, we've got to make sure he's hot enough for you Britt," Tina nodded quickly.

"Easy there tiger," Blaine said, and Artie chuckled but put an arm around his girlfriend.

"Oh you've got nothing to worry about," Tina reassured him, giving his lips a peck. Brittany looked at her friends and couldn't help but feel lonely, happy that they were happy of course, but lonely none the less.

"It's not all about how good he looks guys!"

"Well of course not!" Kurt assured her before Artie cut in,

"But it is a big factor, you've got to admit. And not just hotness, cleanliness specifically- and they've got to dress nice too!" Her other friends nodded in agreement and she just rolled her eyes but grinned.

"No matter what though, our Britt-Britt deserves the best, right guys?" Blaine asked leaning into her.

"Right!"

They talked for a bit about nothing and everything in particular. Tina's job at a singing diner, Artie's paper he's been working on for weeks, Kurt's internship...until they came around to the subject of Kurt's dad's new girlfriend,

"So how was your dinner with your Dad's new girlfriend and her son?" Blaine asked.

"Oh yeah! That was last night wasn't it? Was she worth Burt's time?" Tina asked. They all met and loved Burt Hummel the second they met him, he was sort of like a second father figure to the rest of the group.

"It was fine. Carole seems nice and all, not like the last she-devil he dated last- oh and her son came along too. And get this: they're frickin' _loaded_. We went to that sushi place in soho-"

"Ninja?" Tina asked. They all gave her a pointed look," What?"

"Of course _you_ would know..." Brittany joked.

"Racist! It was just a random guess!"

"Pretty luck guess T," she chuckled.

"Anyway!" Kurt said," Yes Ninja."

"Isn't that place like, hella expensive?" Artie asked.

"Babe stop saying 'hella'."

"Okay, you know I'm from NoCal, we say that there all the time!" The Asian girl just sighed.

"So they're rich?" Blaine asked, paying attention to Kurt like the good boyfriend he is.

"Yeah, Dad tried to pay for the meal- which was in the _hundreds_ by the way but, _apparently_, Carole knew the owner so it was FREE. And Finn, the son, is like a star child. He goes to _McKinley_." Whistles and 'oh damn' were heard around the table.

"What's that?" Artie asked. Unlike the other three, he and Brittany weren't born New Yorkers and she was wondering that herself.

"William McKinley is this private high school in the Upper East Side, I think it's like, the second best-rated high school in the country," Kurt explained.

"Damn," Brittany whispered, imagining how hard a high school like that would be- she struggled in her normal people high school, she even got held back a grade (although if it's worth anything she knew she only failed History because her teacher absolutely _hated_ her) she'd probably flunk out of a school like that on the first day. It's not that she was dumb, she just spread herself too thin and didn't focus hard enough. Now that she got the hang of it college wasn't such a struggle, plus she got to pick her classes and when they were. It was a _much_ better system than high school in her opinion.

"But does your dad like Carole?" Artie queried.

"Yeah, he looks super happy. And they're both super nice so, I'm good."

"Well that's great babe!"

"Oh, by the way, Finn invited me and anyone I wanted to go to his friends super swanky Halloween party."

"A high school party? Seriously, we're practically out of _college_," Tina pointed out, which wasn't entirely true. Tina and Blaine were seniors, Brittany and Artie juniors and Kurt a mere sophomore.

"It's at that new exclusive club 'Empire' and there will be free rich people food. Oh, and Finn said they're giving out gift baskets with iPod nano's in them."

"We're in," they all said simultaneously.

"Besides, according to Finn it won't be all high schoolers. Apparently his friends are well connect-"

"Kurt," Tina interrupted," You had us at 'free rich people food'." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So...I guess I'll tell Finn to put our names on the list then?"

"Damn these kids must have some serious cash if they can throw party's where people need their name on a list to get in," Artie commented.

"Or their parents have some serious cash..." Brittany corrected.

"Either way, I could go for some free food."

"And a new iPod would be cool too!" Tina added.

"So I'll take that as a yes...?" Kurt trailed.

"YES!"

With that settled, they started buzzing about potential Halloween costumes. After all, Halloween was just a little over a week away.

"Oh, Kurt, do you have time today to help me out with a date outfit? Britt asked.

"Yeah, of course- but we're definitely going shopping."

"What? Why can't we use clothes I already have?"

"Because your wardrobe is boring and over-used."

"Gee thanks Kurt, love you too."

"You know it's true." Brittany didn't deny it because it was true, she was completely fashion challenged. All of her outfits were either athletic or comfy, with a few exceptions. Kurt couldn't stand it because he envied that she looked good in _anything- _she could even pull off sweatpants something he deemed he couldn't ever pull off.

"Ohhh and we can try on Halloween costumes too!" He exclaimed," You guys in? We should go soon if we want to get quality shopping time before your date," Kurt added eagerly. By now Brittany was mentally panicking, she did not have the money to buy a new outfit for tonight and a costume.

"I wish I could go, but I have work," Blaine pouted.

"Me too," Tina said.

"I've got to get that paper done..." Artie grumbled.

Kurt turned his body to the lone blonde and winked,"Guess it's just you and me honey."

* * *

"Are we almost done Kurt?" Brittany whined- shopping was not her favorite activity, even when she did have money to spend.

She had already found a cute semi-formal dress to wear that night (that was totally on sale [yay!]) and now Kurt was trying on different colors of skinny jeans. She thought he didn't need any more (he had enough colored skinny jeans to make a pride flag out of jeans) but he insisted on more.

"Forest green or dark brown, B?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"Dark brown, you can wear them with more things."

"Mmm...I think I'll go with the green. Yeah, definitely green. It complements my eyes SO well, don't you think?" rhetorical or not Brittany's only response was groaning loudly. She didn't know why he bothered asking for her opinion when he already knew what he was going to get. She loved him but love for shopping was not something they had in common.

When they finally got to the cash register Brittany felt like dancing with joy.

"Alright, now costumes!" The blonde loved Halloween, if she could still trick-or-treat she definitely would. Fortunately she had some money left over for a costume with the steal of a dress she found,

"Did you have anything in mind?" She asked.

"Oh I already know what I'm going to be- this is for you!"

"What, me!?"

"Britt you know me, I had my costume ready last month. We've got to find something totally sexy for you- and if the date tonight doesn't go well maybe you'll find a handsome, or beautiful, rich suitor at the party!"

"Kurt!" She protested when he dragged her into the Halloween store that came to their mall annually.

"Trust me, you'll thank me later..." He insisted. She just sighed and let him take her where he pleased. And who knows, maybe he'd be right, it wouldn't hurt to try.

* * *

"So then I said,'If I don't get shelled pistachios and a cosmopolitan in the next five minutes, you can count me out of your photo shoot!' and let me tell you, I never thought the people at the Gap could move that fast." Sebastian bragged, looking smug. He had chosen to meet at Sardi's for their date and she hoped he paid because the place looked expensive. As soon as they sat down she could tell this date wasn't going to go as well as she thought it would.

Brittany just stared at him and said,

"Aren't cosmo's a little...girly?" Sebastian actually looked pained that she said that, as he had ordered one for dinner as well.

"If a man is manly enough he can order anything he wants and drink it with confidence. Which I do."

"Sir, here is your lobster, shelled, all spinach salad, and side of potatoes, boiled not baked," the waiter said setting the plate down in front of him.

"Finally!" Brittany didn't think she'd ever met someone who was so much of a _diva_. Which was saying something because Kurt Hummel was one of her closest friends.

"Ma'am, your chicken parmesan."

She was thankful for the distraction because Sebastian would_ not_ stop talking. He just went on and on and on endlessly. Which would be okay except all he could talk about was himself. It was excruciating.

"You look beautiful by the way," he complimented. Brittany was stunned...maybe she had spoke to soon? This was literally the first time he addressed her existence since when they first met, and sure that had only been 15 minutes ago but still, this guy made 15 minutes feel like 15 years.

"Umm...uh, thanks. You look quite dashing yourself."

"I know right? It took me forever to find these pieces. This bow tie was actually a gift from-" aaaaand there he goes again. Nope, her original instincts were right. Every time she said something about herself he found a way to direct the conversation back to him. And she usually wouldn't mind much but this guy was just so arrogant and self-centered she was having trouble being nice to him.

"So I'm a successful male model, as you know, what do you do?"

"I uhh...am between jobs right now. Looking though."

"Oh that's a bummer, thankfully my parents give me money when I'm between jobs. But I doubt that's going to happen anytime soon. Things are going really well for me right now!" he chuckled humorously before taking another swig of his Cosmo (totally girly). This guy was not making her feel any better about herself.

"Yeah, my parents are back in Illinois and they don't really have any money to be giving me. But I'm surviving alright."

"Oh you're from Illinois? I LOVE going to Chicago!"

"...I've never been there actually. I live about as far away from Chicago as you can while still being within the state."

"Oh," Sebastian deadpanned, looking sorely disappointed,"...okay." The conversation just diminished even further from there.

Needless to say the date was a bust. Asking her back to his place to look at his 'headshots' was the final nail in the coffin. As soon as he paid the check and got in his Bentley (without offering her a ride home) she called Blaine, as she did after every date she went on and vise versa.

"So how was it?" He immediately asked, skipping pleasantries.

"Awful. He was the most arrogant person I have ever had the displeasure to meet."

"Aww, I'm sorry sweetie. You want to come over and watch a movie with Kurt and I? It's Moulin Rouge!" As great as that movie was, after watching it a gazillion times with Kurt and Blaine she was sick of it. They apparently never got tired of it and they sang and quoted the _entire_ movie from beginning to end without one slip up and they belted every single song.

"No...I don't want to impose on your cuddly couple time," she said with a slight twinge of jealousy," I think I'm just gonna do some more job searching and sleep." She hadn't been in a real relationship for a couple years, just a couple dates and one night stands here and there. She kinda missed having someone like that but she was used to being single, she was okay with it. It was just times when she was the fifth wheel when she felt really lonely.

"Okay, well you know you're always welcome Britt-Britt."

"I know...love you Blainey-kins."

"Love you too," she heard him say before hanging up.

Sighing, she trudged to the nearest subway station and headed back to her apartment. Whatever, she didn't need a boyfriend or girlfriend- right now, Brittany needed to focus on school and finding a job...but if someone worth dating miraculously walked into her life then she wouldn't necessarily turn them away...She shook her head at herself. She was being pathetic. She was just in a rut. With an unexpected and newfound confidence she promised herself that after tonight, she was going to stop feeling sorry for herself and start getting things done. She was going to stop searching for a new romance and really work on finding a new job that would actually give her some income. In a city as big as New York _somebody _had to be looking, right?

* * *

A/N2: How'd you guys like it? Please let me know! I know Britt seems kinda sad in this chapter but she gets more light hearted I promise. Everyone wrestles with their demons right?

I am willing to/REALLY NEED take costume suggestions for each of the characters. So if ya'll have any ideas drop a review.

Next chapter is Quinn and Santana's Halloween party and Britt and San are finally going to meet! It's gonna set the whole story too so stay tuned. From here on out the chapters will start to get longer as well- thanks for reading! If I didn't mention it before I will be posting EVERY Wednesday. Just another thing to look forward to on hump day ;)

But seriously, I need help for halloween costumes for ALL the characters. I could come up with things on my own but I love to incorporate your guys' ideas too, so help a sister out, deal?

Bye-bye!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I promised longer chapters after the intro chapters...and I wasn't lying. This one is pushing eight thousand words so...yeah...And I'm giving you Brittana interaction yaaaay! I thank all of you for your costume suggestions and didn't go with all of them but I hope you liked what I chose none the less.

**Important: In this chapter Brittany says it would be illegal for her and Santana to date because she's underage. This isn't true and will be explained next chapter. I just wanted to let everyone know before hand that the age difference is actually legitimate and legal because I know that turns off some people to the story. Again, I will clarify ext chapter.**

h-g-j-l-e-r-k: Damn, I forgot about both of those outfits, but I already wrote the chapter when I read your review lol. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out though so hopefully you like it!

StephaniieC: You inspired me!

RayBansOnMyFace: Glad I got you hooked early on ;) I definitely like this chapter way more than the other two.

justwankyglee: You also inspired me but I went a slightly different way, hope you like it!

BrittanaLove93: I will update every Wednesday! and I think I would classify their initial interaction as 'hot'.

Guest: She's not Wonder Woman but she IS a super hero...or rather, an anti-heroine. I'm sorry but I dislike WW because I think her weakness is ridiculous (I'm a comic nerd).

Glee4Life353: Unfotunately Brittany doesn't quite see her luck right away...

Gleetan: I was so close to making Britt Super Girl, she would be perfect. But I decided to choose a different heroine.

Lauren H 91: You brought up a very good point that their costumes have to be way fancy so thank you! I tried my hardest.

twinklepanda2: Wish granted!

Chuckleshan: I liked and took one of your ideas, as you will soon see :)

Guest: Sorry you don't like Klaine! But they won't have too much to do with the story.

AWoodGirl: Thanks and no problem! That topic will be reiterated in this chapter as well.

Everyone: Thanks to everyone who reviewed I hope you enjoy the next installment!

* * *

**Just Another New York City Holiday Romance**

On This Hallowed Eve

* * *

Time Until Party: 9 hours

"Santana c'mon it's already noon!"

"Shut up, Q. It's _noon_. I'm eating lunch- like NORMAL people. Besides , we just got here!" Currently they were at the club they were going to host the Halloween party at later that night. It was already decked out with various halloween decoration, with cobwebs hanging from different places and orange and black accessories everywhere. Quinn was checking how well the bar was stocked (when you were as rich as they were you pretty much got away with anything, including underage drinking) and Santana was 'checking the food' by, well, eating it.

"Yeah well we've still got to pick up our costumes from the dry cleaners, get ready- which is going to take at least 2 hours and you know it- meet up with the guys to make sure they don't embarrass themselves, check in with Kitty and Marley and be back here at 8:00."

"Jesus, seriously? Damn..." Santana breathed dropping the chicken wing she had just bit into.

"_Yes_, so hurry your ass up!

"Yeah, yeah, yeah quit your yappin', let me just finish my-"

"NOW!"

* * *

"Britt, I can't believe it's _Halloween Day_ and you still don't have a costume. Actually, never mind that is totally something you would do," Artie said as they walked around the mall. Brittany pouted.

"I know, I've just been really busy. Besides, I'm only going to need it for the one party."

"I thought you and Kurt got you a costume the day you had your horrible date?"

"No, he didn't like any of my suggests for me and I didn't like any of his. Plus, I already know what I want to be."

"Wait- then why did you ask _me_ to come with?"

"...because my costume is a little nerdy and you're my comic book buddy. I want to make sure I'm being as authentic as possible."

"Oh sweet! Cosplay!"

"Yes, and I already have half the outfit, I just need a couple more things..."

* * *

Time Until Party: 4 hours

"Damn Santana, you're looking fine," Puck said trailing his eyes up and down her leather (_real_ leather) clad body. She also had on a face mask and bionic cat ears in the fashion of the most recent representation of Catwoman. The only thing that differed from the original Catwoman outfit is that her arms were exposed and the jump suit was unzipped halfway down her chest, exposing her cleavage. It was a stylistic choice on her part (as she had the whole costume custom made) but she didn't think she could survive partying all night in the complete uniform," You do Selina Kyle justice."

"Thank you Puckerman, you don't look too bad yourself...let me guess...Mob Boss?" He was wearing a pin-striped, double breasted gray suit jacket with classy peak lapels in 1920's style, matching pants, and dark Italian leather shoes. The suit jacket was open exposing his white button up shirt, black vest, suspenders and red tie that hung untied. He also had a 20's fedora on with matching pin stripes and a silk red ribbon.

"Yeah! Good guess, it took Finn forever to figure it out." The only reason Santana guessed Mob Boss was because of the style and the fact that he had an air soft pistol in his hand and two authentic gun holsters attached to his suspenders.

"Oh god don't you dare compare my brain to Hudson's, and it was obvious what you were."

"Yeah well, can you help me tie my tie?" Santana and Puck were waiting in the living room while Quinn helped Finn with his costume, which was taking forever.

"You know how to tie a tie," she said narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Yeah but you're pretty and I want you to help me." She shook her head but smiled and started to tie it.

"The outfit is good but you might want to lose the gun," she recommended when she finished.

"It's not even real!"

"Still, though. You may be a Puckerman but you don't want some cop on your tail. You can keep the holsters."

"Ugh fiiiine," he whined, handing her the gun before mumbling," you sound like Quinn." Santana's jaw dropped and she let out a baffled," Hey!" Before raising the air soft gun up and shooting with no hesitation. Unfortunately, or fortunately for Puck, it wasn't loaded.

"Damn," Santana said placing it on the coffee table, disappointed it was empty.

"I can't believe you would've shot me point blank!" Puck exclaimed with a hurt expression.

"It's not like I haven't before," she shrugged, not phased by his surprise. As rich teens they had many fun outings together, airsofting included.

"Introducing Finn Hudson!" Quinn announced as she and Finn finally stepped out of Finn's room.

"Dude! You look so sick!" Puck exclaimed.

"You've really outdone yourself this time Hudson," Santana commented with a whistle. She usually wasn't one to compliment but it was true.

Finn had on a full suit of armor, chain mail, gauntlets and everything. He even had a goddamn sword (dulled) and shield on his back.

"Thanks San! Wow. You look so hot," he said, eyeing her much like Puck had.

"I know, you're having trouble keeping your eyes up," she smirked and he immediately looked up,"My only question for you is...where the hell is your horse?" Santana joked.

"Mom said we couldn't bring him down here because it'd be really hard to keep track of him at the party ," Finn pouted. Santana just rolled her eyes, she had forgotten for a second that he actually had a horse and Finn would definitely be the type to bring it to a party.

"Shit Q, you really do look like a sexy Greek Goddess," Puck complimented, taking her hand and spinning her in a circle so they could see the whole outfit. She donned a classic white and gold tunic that hugged her in all the right places but flowed outward where it could. Golden gladiator sandals graced her fear and she also wore golden jewelry (REAL gold) to match. To top it off , her short hair was done up in an intricate style and she had a crown made of golden leaves and flowers. Puck was right, she looked like a goddess and had a glow about her.

"So are you supposed to be a knight in shining armor or Prince Charming or what?" Santana asked Finn.

"I'm whatever the ladies want me to be S," he winked and she fake gagged.

"Okay, now that we've all got our costumes on can we _please_ go to the club, we've still got to do some last minute things," Quinn insisted.

"Babe relax, we've got tons of time," Puck assured her, putting his arm around her.

"I'm not your babe," she grumbled, but didn't move his arm.

"Not right now anyways..." Santana said under her breath. Quinn glared at her.

"It's gonna be awesome Q, you have no reason to worry," Finn put a comforting, albeit heavy, hand on her shoulder.

"I know I just...I need everything to be perfect."

"For Rachel?"

"Santana!" She snapped and her best friend held up her hands innocently.

"Sorry sorry, I'll try to let a few go," she apologized," But he's right you know it'll be awesome. We did- _you_ did good." Quinn cracked a grin,

"It was a team effort."

"Thanks, now come on! We've got a party to go to and juniors to yell at!"

* * *

"Tina I can't find my leggings!" Brittany yelled throughout the apartment. The group decided they would split off to get ready- the girls going to Artie and Tina's and the boys going to Kurt and Blaine's. Then they'd meet at their favorite bar to pre-game.

"Uhh...are you sure you brought them?" Tina yelled back as she applied her make-up. Brittany ran back into her room out of breath.

"Never mind, they were on the kitchen counter."

"...seriously? What the hell were they doing there?"

"I forgot I left them there to get a snack earlier." Tina just laughed and put on the final and most important piece of her red-riding hood with a twist costume, a beautifully ornamented, long, red, hooded cloak that she made herself.

"How do I look B?" Brittany fell over trying to put on her fishnet stockings and look at her friends at the same time.

"Britt! Are you okay?"

"I'm good! And you look amazing T, I wish I could hand-make costumes as well as you. My stuff just ends up looking like a teenage boy did it."

"Thank you! Now go finish putting on your costume!" Brittany replied with a head nod and a,

"Right!" Before going into the bathroom to change. She had already applied her make-up and fixed her hair, now she just had to get into the rest of her tight clothing.

"Hey! Is anyone in here ready to party!?" Artie yelled, his voice ringing throughout the apartment.

"Looks like the boys are here," Tina called from her room before running out to greet them. Brittany could hear their praise of her friends outfit from the bathroom.

After deciding she looked good enough she went to join her friends and was immediately met with cat calls and 'Damn girl!'s.

"Shit, Brittany!" Tina said when the blonde walked out," I have no idea who the hell you're supposed to be but if I swung that way I'd mount you right now."

Brittany's costume consisted of a tight black bustier, short black daisy dukes, fishnet stockings, black pirate boots, and her black leather jacket, which she left unbuttoned. Her hair was down and flowing and her make-up was simple, but sexy.

"Thanks T," she laughed.

"Wow, good thing I let you choose your own costume," Kurt commented.

"By far the best Black Canary cosplay I've seen," Artie said raising his hand I'm his signature 'preach' way.

"Aww my best friend looks all grown up," Blaine hugged her," You better be watchful of all the eyes that will be on you tonight."

"Yes mother," she replied," You all look awesome too, by the way! Especially you Kurt, that is the most awesomely complicated pirate costume I've ever seen."

"Why thank you Britt!" He said, twirling around . He had on authentic pirate wear which included a long trench coat, dress shirt, pants and many many accessories. The whole thing was done by his hand, which he had started on a month ago.

Blaine was dressed a bit simpler and a lot less covering as a sexy firemen, the top half of his uniform hung around his waist (as per Kurt's request) and were held up by suspenders, which were the only things that 'covered' his shirtless torso. He even had a fire men's hat and grease smears on his face for authenticity.

"And Artie and Tina, you guys have the cutest couples costume!" Kurt praised. Artie was a werewolf and Tina his red-riding hood with a monster slayer twist. They were quite cute together.

"Thanks guys, oh, and thanks for the help putting all the hair and make-up on Kurt," Artie said.

"It was my pleasure! No really, it was my pleasure I love the practice." They all laughed while Kurt just shrugged, he wasn't joking.

"So are we all ready? The club is like, an hour away from the bar by subway- probably longer today, so we should probably start heading out now," Blaine informed them, ever prepared.

"Sweet, let's go! I am so ready to get my party on!" Brittany fist pumped the air. She promised herself she would use today to de-stress and not worry about anything for a change and she was planning on using her time wisely, or rather, not so wisely...

* * *

Time until party: 20 Minutes

It wasn't long until the party officially started and there was already a line forming outside the door where the bouncer blocked them from getting inside.

"Kitty, Marley, your guys' costumes get the seal of approval from us," Quinn said, giving them that condescending smile of hers. The two girls squealed in delight as they always did when their mentors praised them.

"Although, I still think you guys should have switched it up a bit and went as the one you _didn't_ associate yourself as," Santana commented. Kitty was a devil and Marley had a matching angel costume.

"We can go switch right now," Marley said without hesitation.

"That won't be necessary, you guys did good I just think it would've been a bit more intriguing to go for the less obvious choice." They both smiled at them and then each other.

"Now, make sure you guys have fun- but not too much fun. Use this time to do some networking, there will be lots of important people here," Quinn reminded them,"You guys are our eyes and ears too, if you see anything weird or suspicious you tell us or Finn and Puck immediately, don't try to resolve it yourself. Hopefully nothing goes wrong though."

"Just...don't embarrass yourselves, for our and your sake," Santana said sternly.

"Right!" They agreed in unison.

"Alright, we gave the boys the low down," Puck said as the eight of them combined again.

"Puckerman, what the hell," Quinn chastised, looking at Jake this time. His eyes snapped to hers," What are you, a football player? That's the most cliche thing I've seen."

"I'm a 'tight end'," he defended. He had a full football uniform on, even the padding underneath, and a 69 on his jersey. Quinn glared at his brother, blaming him for Jake's costume with her eyes.

"I thought it was clever," he shrugged.

"Fine, it stays. I don't have time to worry about you anyway. The party starts in...shit, five minutes," she said rushing to the bar," Better get your drinks now guys."

"Way ahead of you Fabray," Santana held up her glass that was already half empty.

"Good job on the costume, I'm pretty sure you passed Quinn and Santana's test," Finn whispered to Ryder, who was dressed as the most recent Lone Ranger, white hat, face mask and all.

"How can you tell?" He whispered back.

"They didn't say anything mean."

"Alright, you four, places!" Quinn commanded, the younger kids immediately dispersed. They wanted to make sure they were initially scattered so when people were let in they'd know where to go.

"Let's get this party started!" Santana yelled, grabbing Quinn's hand and rushing to the front with Puck and Finn following close behind them.

It was officially party time.

* * *

"Hot damn," Artie breathed. They were all on the side walk, looking at the daunting club entrance. None of them really frequented the upper east side so when they got off the subway it was like stepping into another dimension. Music coming from inside could be heard clearly and flashes of multi colored light danced across the sidewalk where a line of dressed up hopefuls stretched and ended somewhere around the street corner.

"Maybe we should have come on time," Blaine said. They were half an hour late but, who even went to parties on time?

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Tina asked, the outside looked really nice and expensive and she had never been anywhere with a line that long. And she's been to Disney World.

"Yup," Kurt said, equally as baffled," I texted Finn, he said he'd meet us by the entrance. He also said to go straight to the front of the line."

"Well, it's now or never!" Brittany said, leading the way. People yelled at them when they cut in front of them.

"Names?" The bouncer asked with the typical passive bouncer face.

"Kurt Hu-"

"Relax Shane, they're all good," Finn clunked next to them in his armor.

"Woah," Artie breathed when he saw Finn's outfit.

"Now that's a costume," Brittany commented. Kurt glared at him, he was baffled that someone else's costume was more stupidly complicated then his.

Suddenly the Lone Ranger appeared behind him.

"Hey we've got a situation," Ryder told Finn.

"Crap, alright, I've gotta go bro- have fun everyone I'll catch you guys later!" The bouncer moved aside to allow them through.

"So that was the son?" Brittany asked.

"Yup."

"Well, considering his outfit, it's pretty obvious that he's as rich as you said he was," Tina said.

"He's handsome," Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"Oh you've got nothing to worry about," Kurt nudged him," now does everyone have their phones?"

"YES!"

"Remember, if anyone wants to go home we're just a text away, no one leaves without telling someone, right?" Everyone looked at the ditzy, single blonde.

"What? Oh come on guys, I'll be fine! And YES I'll be safe and let you know and all that," she assured them.

"Then let's get this going!"

Their jaws immediately dropped when they first stepped foot inside. The party was in full swing, everyone was dressed up and the whole place was decorated tastefully, not overboard and tacky like most other places.

"Your gift bags," some random person on a table said, handing them each a small orange back that felt like silk and was no bigger then a chalk bag. They all took them eagerly.

"This is sweeet! C'mon babe let's hit that dance floor,"Artie said dragging a smiling Tina along.

"Oooooo Blaine, look there's a costume contest! Let's sign up!" Kurt exclaimed.

"You gonna be good Britt?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah of course! I'm just going to get myself a drink before I party. Now go!" Brittany pushed him and he happily left with Kurt. The boys made their way over to a table where Kitty and Marley sat.

"Apparently someone already got kicked out for showing up naked with only hammer, claiming to be Miley Cyrus," they overheard the blonde in the devil costume say.

"Oh wow," ever virginal Marley replied.

"Yeah seriously, how trashy," her best friend scowled.

"No Kitty, you don't know how close I was to putting a white cut off and jeans on, carrying around a sledgehammer and saying _I_ was Miley."

"Ahem, can we sign up for the costume contest?" Kurt cut in. Kitty looked him up and down, wondering who would be so rude as to interrupt them.

"Wow, you're almost too gay to function." Kitty quipped, dissing Kurt immediately," Seriously, you have a bad case of the gay face, and voice. I'm surprised you're in a manly costume I'd expect someone like you to show up dressed as a unicorn or something equally as gay."

Kurt was just about to fire back a comeback when a new voice interrupted them.

"First of all, Kitty, _this_ is Finn's, Mom's, New Boyfriend's son- which you _should_ have known by the way- so you need to dial the bitch down a bit," Santana said, strutting up in her cat woman costume, not hesitating to tear the girl apart," Second of all, if you're going to insult someone you better come up with your own fucking lines because as great as a movie as Mean Girls is, you shouldn't be so unoriginal. Now get lost before I decide to tell Quinn about this little slip up. You can go too Marley." The young blondes eyes widened and the pair left immediately.

"Thanks for that," Kurt acknowledged.

"You're welcome," the Latina smirked before taking off her face mask," I'm Santana by the way."

"Kurt Hummel. Oh, I remember Finn saying something about you when we went to dinner."

"That I'm a vindictive hot bitch?" She guessed.

"No, actually he said that you're one of the most important people in his life and that you guys were best friends." Santana's smirk was replaced by a small, genuine smile.

"Well, he's always been a sweet guy...anyway, I'm hosting this party, so if you need anything..."

"We'd really like to sign up for the contest," Blaine cut in," I'm Blaine Anderson, his boyfriend."

"I know," she simply replied," Here's the sign up sheet just put your name, costume and phone number down, just in case you leave without your prize if you win. The contest winners will be decided by a show in a few hours."

"Thanks again, Santana."

"No problem, now I've got to go- have fun you two." And with that, she disappeared as fast as she appeared.

"Well, she was...interesting," Blaine said slowly.

"So that was one of Finn's rich friends...at least her Catwoman costume was fabulous, if I was straight I'm sure I'd have a boner right now."

"Good thing you're not then huh?" Blaine kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Good thing..."

* * *

When Santana left Blaine and Kurt she checked on a few people and took up some time making light conversation before going to the bar for a refill...where she saw the hottest girl she's ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on sitting, obviously frustrated while talking to a random guy in a cheesy vampire costume. With her target locked on it she walked over to the two of them, focusing on the blonde only. The first thing she noticed was how strikingly blue her eyes were, accented by the dark make up around them.

Time for some shameless flirting.

"Leather jacket, daisy dukes, fishnet stockings? You're...a biker chick?" the vampire guessed.

"Nope," Brittany said dejectedly. This guy had been hitting on her since she got here, which was awhile, and he could not take a hint. Plus, she had been hoping _someone_ at this party would know who she was. Of course these high society types would never-

"Get lost, Edward, the lady isn't interested," a velvety voice said. The guy took one look at the stunning brunette in the sleeveless leather jump suit, recognized who she was and high tailed it out of there.

"Thanks, that guy would not quit," Brittany said, when Brittany actually looked to see who the soothing voice belonged to she was met with the hottest image she couldn't even _hope_ to imagine. She couldn't help but check the other women out. She was easily the sexiest person Brittany's ever seen in her life and she couldn't help her wandering eyes. It wasn't her fault, the tight leather jump suit practically pushed the girls breasts out.

"Don't worry, I totally know who you are," the same voice said, causing the blonde to meet her eyes again, which were a smoldering chocolate.

"R-really?" Brittany asked skeptically, and rather starstruck. This girl was SO hot.

"You're Dinah Lance AKA the Black Canary, a D.C. comic heroine married to the Green Arrow, duh," Santana stated with a confident smirk. Brittany was momentarily stunned that this type of girl would know that. She did not seem to be the nerd type.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I thought you were just sporting that Catwoman costume because it's popular and looks hot as hell on you."

"Please, I was a fan way before Anne Hathaway put on the suit."

"Me too! Most people don't know but I'm a huge nerd..." Brittany admitted somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh, well..." Santana said, leaning in purposefully, both to get closer and teasingly show more of her boobs,"then I'm glad I could be so lucky as to get to know this little known side of you." Brittany mesmerized, leaned in slightly, subconsciously drawn to the women in front of her. As soon as she stopped talking she leaned back.

"I'm Santana."

"Brittany," the blonde introduced herself.

"You look _really_ hot by the way, that bustier just..." Santana trailed, biting her lower lip. Brittany thought she might come right there.

"T-thanks. You t-too. I- I've gotta-umm," she stuttered, trying to find some excuse to slow this conversation down and get her bearings," I need a drink."

"Bartender!" Santana called. The bartender immediately stopped what he was doing, which in retrospect Brittany should have found a little weird, and went up to both of them waiting expectantly for her order," I will have a White Russian and the beautiful Brittany here will have whatever she wants," Santana said smoothly.

"Uhh..got any Red Stag hard cider?"

"Of course ma'am," he said going to get their drinks. Brittany had never really been called 'ma'am' before...it was sort of cool.

"So...Brittany. Are you single?"

'_Well, she got straight to the point_,' Brittany thought.

"Y-yeah."

'_C'mon, focus B focus. She's hot as hell, get your flirt on._'

"Are you...straight?" Santana said it like it was a dirty word and Brittany chuckled.

"Nope! Are you?"

"I'm gay, is that a problem?" the brunette hoped to God this girl wasn't a homophobe, and even more so that she would be into girls.

"Definitely not. I'm bi and proud of it!"

"Well good because, I already like you a lot," she admitted, flashing her perfect white teeth. The chemistry between them was palpable, Brittany had known this girl all of five minutes and she already felt a strong connection to her.

"I like you too, Santana," Brittany said grinning back. They talked for a few minutes about comics and the blonde was still baffled by how down to Earth and relatable she was.

"So, I guess you're not a typical socialite then, if you're this cool?" Brittany asked hopefully. She wasn't looking for romance but if a sign as sexy as Santana slapped her in the face she wouldn't just ignore it without good reason.

"I wouldn't say I'm a socialite, per se..."

"Soooo you're not as rich and snobby as everyone else at this party?" Santana was about to defend and explain herself when Marley came up behind her and told her," Rachel's here," before disappearing.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Brittany asked with a judgmental tone (of Marley _and_ Santana).

"No, definitely not," Santana's face screwed up in disgust and Brittany thought it was the cutest thing.

"So is this Rachel girl your girlfriend?"

"Why so curious?" Santana called her out.

"Just...making conversation." Santana's smirk returned and she shook her head,

"No, I don't have a girlfriend. Rachel's just an old friend that finally decided to show up to my party." For a second Britt was relieved this dime wasn't taken, then she started putting two and two together.

"Wait, _your_ party?"

"Yeah?"

"As in, you're the host? You're Finn's friend?"

"Uh-huh..." Santana asked, wondering where this was going,"How do you know Finn?"

"I'm Kurt's friend, do you know Kurt? That's how I got in here."

"Yes, I know Kurt."

"So...you're in high school?" Brittany asked.

"I'm a senior..." she said slowly.

"Oh damn, in that outfit I never would have guessed..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana asked, her tone changing from flirtatious to defensive.

"Look, I didn't mean to lead you on, and I wouldn't have if I knew but... you're too young for me, sorry."

"What? Seriously? I mean, I'm 17 but I'm a mature 17." '_Shit_' Brittany thought, mentally face palming herself, 'Seventeen? _What did I get myself into?_'

"Yeah well, I'm 22."

"That's not a huge difference, at least not to me."

"Well it is to me. That's like...the same thing as...you dating an eighth grader right now."

"Yeah sure, _that's_ weird- but my parents are like, 42 and 51. That's a way bigger difference then 17 and 22."

"That's when you're older though, it's different right now." Santana placed her hand on the blondes stocking covered thigh calculatively and Brittany felt goose bumps start to form on her skin.

"Believe me, when you're with me age will be the last thing on your mind."

"Right, okay, how about this then. In ten years if you're single and I'm single and you're still interested then we'll talk. Nothing till then though sweetie, sorry," Brittany picked up her hand and put it back in the other girls lap while Santana scowled. She hated how Brittany was talking to her like a child. Brittany was genuinely sorry though, God Santana was so hot.

"You can't deny that we have something here, I know you feel it too," the younger girl insisted. Brittany sighed dejectedly. She was not getting very lucky in the romance department lately.

"Look, you're gorgeous and obviously smart and fun and mature but...you're really just too young. Anything that would happen between us would be _illegal_. Besides, I've got a lot on my plate, I can't afford to have a girlfriend right now- in both ways."

"Why not? What stuff?"

"It's...it's none of your business." Brittany was actually about to tell her because no matter what she said, she did feel that connection to the girl in front of her. She was easy to talk to and she felt like she could trust her to listen to her...but she had to nip this thing in the bud. It wasn't right.

Santana was momentarily speechless, for once. She had never been denied so harshly.

"It was...nice meeting you Santana," Brittany leaned in and placed a quick kiss on the latina's tan cheek," but I've got to go find my friends." She stood up to leave when Santana grabbed her wrist, saying one thing before she let her go,

"I'd be your Green Arrow any day, Brittany."

* * *

"Oh my god I still can't believe you're finally here!" Quinn exclaimed, squeezing Rachel's smaller body tightly.

"Me too! And you look so gorgeous right now. Not that you don't look always look gorgeous. A true Greek Goddess." Quinn blushed a bright shade of red.

"Thank you. You look amazing too- and you're not green!" She said looking down between them at her friend's simple costume. She had on a little black dress, black gloves, and a diamond necklace. Her hair was tied in a neat bun and she carried a classic cigarette holder, though it didn't have a cigarette at the end of it as she didn't smoke because smoking damaged vocal chords...and gave you cancer but more importantly, it damaged vocal chords and Rachel couldn't have that.

"Yes, I decided to forgo Elpheba this year, change it up a bit and go as-"

"Holly Golightly, Breakfast at Tiffany's," Santana finished, approaching the two girls.

"Santana!" Rachel squealed, giving her a hug as well.

"Nice to see you too Rach," she said, hugging her back.

"I'm so glad the three of us are back together, I wish Mercedes were here," she held both the girls' hands in hers.

"Well, we'll just have to make due with out her!" Quinn said cheerily. Santana had never seen her smile brighter. There was _definitely_ something going on between Quinn and Rachel. At least on Quinn's side. If the blondes past and present reactions were anything to go off of.

"I missed you guys so much! Where are the boys?"

"I think they're reviewing all the costumes that got entered into the contest. Which reminds me we need to do that too. Wanna help Rach?" Quinn asked.

"Of course! There are so many good ones! You guys will need all the help you can get to choose just one."

They went to the VIP lounge to meet Puck and Finn where they had the list of costumes and their phones in hand, Jake and Ryder were going around the party and sending them pictures of the contestants.

"Finn, Puck!" Rachel yelled with her loud, loud voice. She immediately ran up to the boys to greet them.

"Hey what's up S, you look uncharacteristically sad," Quinn commented while they were alone.

"And you look uncharacteristically happy, do you really want to get into _that_ right now?" Santana snapped.

"Geez, calm down. I'm just looking out for you." Santana held her glare before sighing.

"I'll tell you about it later just... enjoy the party." Quinn gave her a quizzical look but nodded," okay," before joining their friends. Santana stayed back to get herself together. She didn't know why this random blue-eyed blonde was weighing so heavily in her mind. It's not like she knew Brittany for long, so what was the problem? Was it that she got rejected so blatantly? Yeah, that must have been it...What else could it be?

* * *

"It's almost time for the costume contest!" Tina exclaimed. They had all taken a break and joined Brittany in a semi-circular booth that faced the main dance floor, where the contest would be held. Tina, Brittany and Artie had put their names in later into the party.

The blonde had been sitting alone with her drink in the booth for quite some time. She tried dancing with a couple people but she just didn't feel up to it.

"Hey, what's up? You've been sitting in here for most of the night," Blaine asked the blonde, slightly concerned," Is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah...I just. Yeah," she lied. Blaine looked at her curiously but let it go for the time being. Brittany didn't know why she was feeling like this. Well, she knew enough to know it was about Santana but, it's not like she had any strong ties to the girl. She just met her. Besides, she was right, she was way too young. It was weird. She promised herself she'd stop worrying tonight and she would. She'd stop thinking about Santana (before it was too late to).

The music got turned down and feedback from a microphone overtook the high quality speaker system for a moment.

"Hello, I'm one of your hosts Quinn," the pretty blonde addressed," And I'm glad you could all make it tonight!"

"Alright, alright, quit it with the pleasantries Q," Brittany's head snapped up when she heard Santana's voice and saw she was indeed, standing with one of the prettiest girls she's ever seen in the middle of the cleared out dance floor.

The crowd chuckled at the brunette's jibe to her best friend," I'm Santana your other host, if you must know- is everyone having a great Halloween or what?" She asked and the crowd roared.

"Alright San, let's get on with the finalists of the contest then shall we?"

"Pfft, these guys are lucky we're hosting or else we would've totally won the competition, am I right?" again, the audience clapped and whistled and Brittany couldn't help but smile at the girls charisma. It was just so easy to like Santana, not just romantically.

"Alright so, your five finalists are...David Karofsky as a Zombie Football player, Sugar Motta as Lady Gaga, Kurt Hummel as a Pirate, April Rhodes as Glinda the Good Witch and...Brittany Pierce as the Black Canary?" The inflection of Quinn's voice and the puzzled look on her face should have made Brittany suspicious but she went up there anyway, happy and stunned she was a finalist.

"Who is that? She wasn't on the original list," Quinn covered the mic and whispered to Santana, who ignored her and went on with the show.

"Alright, drum roll please!" Everyone starting hitting tables with their mimicking a drum," In third place...April Rhodes!"

Now Quinn knew something was up, but she refused to make a scene. This was not who they agreed on," Please see Quinn right now for your _third place_ prize."

Quinn glared at her best friend but let it go, it was only a costume contest anyway...that didn't mean she wasn't going to rip Santana a new one later for messing with the winners.

"And in first place, and the winner of this years grand prize of a romantic night out for two is...Kurt Hummel!" Their was thunderous applause and Brittany hugged Kurt," Please go meet the knight in shining armor by the bar for your vouchers."

"And the runner up is Brittany Pierce!" Brittany was stunned when she heard her name, distracted by Kurt's win.

"Come meet me in the VIP lounge to claim your prize," Santana said as they briefly made eye contact," That's it for the contest everyone, good luck next year! Now resume partying!" Santana handed the mic to Puck before booking it to the V.I.P room.

Taking a deep breath, Brittany made her way over there to meet her.

"I wasn't supposed to win...was I?" Brittany asked when she finally saw her. Santana shook her head and went closer to her.

"Here's your second place prize-"

"Santana, I can't-" she stopped midway through her sentence when Santana got even closer and grabbed her hand (again) to physically place the envelope in her hand," Dinner for two at Per Se, no expiration date, no charge for anything you want to order. Just follow the instructions in the envelope."

"Santana..." Brittany trailed," I already told you..."

"I know," she cut her off," But I'm stubborn." Brittany sighed but didn't say anything.

"I'll quit bothering you for now. But only if you accept the voucher and use it."

"I...fine." She gripped the envelope and dropped her hand, forcing it out of Santana's. With her hands free, Santana brought one up to Brittany's chin and leaned in.

"_Santana_," Brittany repeated this time as a warning, though not a very strong one.

"Relax, this is just payback from earlier," she breathed onto her lips, before turning her face and kissing her cheek as Brittany had done to her a few hours before. The blondes eyes fluttered closed and she felt her face flush as the other girls plump lips lingered, creating a buzzing sensation at the point of contact.

And just like that the kiss was over and Santana was going for the door. Brittany was stuck, she couldn't even turn around to say goodbye.

"I'll see you around Brittany."

* * *

"Ohmygod, I won two broadway tickets to Wicked with backstage passes, a horse carriage ride in Central Park, and dinner for two at that restaurant at the Ritz Carlton," Kurt gushed," Finally, all my hard work paid off! Can anyone say 'daaaate niiiight!'" He sing-songed in falsetto. They were all crammed into the subway which was packed more than it usually was due to the holiday.

"What did you win Britt?" Artie asked.

"A dinner for two at Per Se," she replied, somewhat distracted.

"Damn that's a _really_ nice restaurant, I feel robbed..." Tina sighed.

"And you should...guys, I have something to tell you," Brittany started.

"Gossip!" Kurt said excitedly and Blaine gave him a harsh nudge.

"I-I wasn't supposed to win, the host, Finn's friend Santana? We kinda flirted _a lot_ earlier tonight."

"Oh my god scandal! Isn't she like 5 years younger then you?"

"But so so hot," Artie commented, earning a glare from Tina.

"I know!" Brittany said to him before turning to Kurt," And _I KNOW_. But I didn't know that before hand and when I figured it out I immediately shut her down...but..."

"But?" Blaine pressed.

"But then she sorta rigged the whole contest thing just so she could talk to me."

"Oh my god that's so romantic! It's like it came out of a book!" Tina sighed like a crushing schoolgirl," But I still think I should've gotten some sort of consolation prize for my awesome outfit."

"I do too T and I would totally give you my prize...but I kinda promised Santana I would use it..." She said slowly.

"Oh. My. God..._BRITTANY_," Blaine said in realization.

"What?!"

"You _like_ her!"

"No!"

"Holy shit, did you guys hook up in the bathroom?" Artie asked with a creepy grin.

"_Definitely not_," Brittany insisted, which was the truth but it didn't stop her from blushing insanely. Great, now she had the image of them hooking up in the bathroom stuck in her mind.

"But you do like her, don't you? Or you're at least intrigued," Blaine insisted.

"Intrigued, maybe, especially since she said she was stubborn and she didn't seem to happy about being rejected...but I stand by what I said, she's too young and I know that. I just have to forget about her."

"As much as I love drama I DO agree," Kurt said, and Tina and Artie nodded with him.

"Don't worry guys, I can handle myself and her. Besides, I don't need a relationship, I need to focus on myself right now."

"That's the spirit Britt!" Tina hugged her tightly," Now c'mon I'm tired as hell- you can all sleep at ours tonight."

"Does that mean you're making your famous pancakes in the morning?" Brittany asked hopefully while the others looked at her expectantly. They all loved her pancakes.

"Ugh, fine, I guess- but don't expect me to wake up before eleven."

"DEAL!"

* * *

"Alright, what the hell was up with the costume contest?" Quinn demanded, practically seething. It was around 1 in the morning and the five of them (Quinn, Santana, Puck, Finn, and Rachel) all decided to go to Puck's to sober up and crash so they could catch up tomorrow with a nice breakfast...or more realistically, brunch.

"Relax Quinn, the party went smoothly, everyone had a great time and no one else seemed to care about the little...mix up."

"But that's not who we agreed on! Who was she anyway?" Quinn hated when things didn't go according to plan.

"Just some girl I met..."

"What? There's no way you'd pull that move for 'just some girl you met'," Puck said knowingly," Did you sleep with her?"

"What! No, you know I don't do that shit."

"But she _was_ pretty hot," Finn commented," She made an awesome Black Canary."

"I know right?" Santana gushed.

"Wait, so who _was_ she?" Rachel jumped in.

"Well her name is Brittany and she's a friend of your mom's boyfriend's son Kurt," she said to Finn.

"Oh yeah! I remember her now! How do you know her?" Finn asked. Santana sighed,

"Okay, so the truth is, I hit on her hardcore at the bar, like- the flirting was at a maximum."

"Nice," Puck fist-bumped her.

"-and I could tell she wanted me because she was flirting back but then she gave me this bullshit about her being to old for me which sucked because she seemed so...I don't know, _different_."

"Wait, how much older?" Quinn asked.

"Like, 5 years..."

"Santana!" Rachel and Quinn exclaimed surprised at the same time the guys said "NICE!" and high-fived her.

"Anyway, I just needed a second opportunity to talk to her and lay some groundwork because there's no way I'm letting her slip away that easy."

"Wow S, I haven't seen you this determined about a girl for awhile," Quinn commented.

"Yeah well, I can tell she's something special- plus you know I don't take rejection or failure lightly." They all nodded in agreement.

"Just don't push her too hard Santana, I know how you can get. And I don't want her OR you getting hurt," Rachel reminded her.

"Don't worry Berry, I'll be fine."

The conversation moved from there as they had just arrived at the Puckerman residence, but all through the night Santana could not stop thinking about the blonde. The way she looked at her with those beautiful eyes, the way her lips felt on her cheek or how she tasted...She kept devising ways she could see her again, planning how she could get to know her and coming up with extravagant schemes to woe her, she even considered stalking her on Facebook but that was just weird and she wasn't _that_ desperate (yet).

One thing was for sure though, Santana wasn't going to give up on her so easily.

* * *

A/N2: Boom! Britanna interaction! So what did you guys think of their first (and second) encounters? Did you like their costumes? What extravagant thing do you think Santana will do to win Brittany over? Your feedback and reviews are much appreciated!

Also, if you don't know who the Black Canary is look up her costume right now and tell me Brittany would not look hot in that outfit. I dare you.

Happy Halloween everyone! Drink and eat candy in moderation! (Because God knows I won't ;) and review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Man, this every Wednesday thing is hard during midterms, BUT I AM DETERMINED TO KEEP MY PROMISE. Plus today was my last midterm so, yay! Also, this chapter is pushing 10,000 words guys! Oh, and there's an **important author's note at the end of the chapter.**

Chuckleshan: I agree and so does Santana!

Ducksticks: Right? So hot 0.o

M206: Hahaha, as the story progresses there will be more Brittana I promise.

Singlevow: Yay! Hopefully it continues to be good!

rg521: Yes! She is one of my favorite super heroines and Britt would look so good in that costume.

BrittanaLove93: Yeah, Brittany is pretty adamant on that but people change, y'know? ;) As for the Per Se thing, technically Brittany didn't promise she'd take Santana, only that she would use it. But remember that for later...

jill . shepard . 7: HIIII! I'm glad you like it and I'm glad I'm back too :)) Also, whenever I type your screen name it gets all weird that's why i changed the format :/

StephaniieC: The costumes were what? Lol that part didn't make sense...but thank you!

Guest Who Is Impressed By My Comic Book Knowledge: Yeah, I'm a huge nerd. That part where Britt's like 'it's a little known fact about me' that's based off my personal experience :P

Guest Who's Also Nerdy: Let's be honest, Santana and Brittany can make almost anything look hot.

Glee4Ever123: Dang, I'm loving the long review! Yeah, you're right about Santana- and her character will get fleshed out more (as all of them will) you feel even more sorry for her in this chapter so brace yourself.

As for the group meeting thing...I can't say anything without giving the plot away so read it!

We'll see more sad Santana but not in this chapter, the next one.

Part of me secretly ships Faberry, okay, not secretly. But not on the show just in the Fanfiction world. They make a nice secondary story.

Again, thanks for the long review, glad you like it :D

r e l: Thanks!

Ruby-may89: Hey me too!

Lauren H 91: I'm glad you think the super hero thing worked out! She is that type of girl and Santana knows that, or has inferred it. Like I said to another reviewer the Per Se thing, Brittany didn't promise she'd take Santana, only that she would use it. But remember that for later! Some people are freaked out by the age difference, some people aren't, hence the divide between Santana and Brittany.

Ig4az: Glad you like it so much :D and I agree!

Guest Who Is Confused About The Ages: Brittany is a junior in college which would normally make her around 21 but she was held back a year so she's actually 22. Santana is a senior in high school but her birthday isn't until summer so she's still 17. I'll explain further at the end of the chapter for everyone.

OTPbrittanaOTP: Of course Santana is going to chase Britt! She always gets what she wants!...right?

Guest Confused About the Illegality of the Age of Consent: Wait for it.

Everyone: Thank you to all who reviewed and favorited and followed and just plain read this story!

* * *

**Just Another New York City Holiday**

Flawed Determination

* * *

"Uggghh I'm gonna kill myself," Santana groaned.

"Shut UP San..." Puck mumbled to her side over Finn's snoring. Santana groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes to look around.

Puck's bed was huge and easily fit the five of them, with room. They had passed out on the bed after talking and just stayed there, but somehow in the night Finn had rolled and now she was sandwiched between a shirtless Puck and Finn teetering on the edge of the bed. Any girl that went to their school that wasn't in that room would've killed to be where she was and all she could think was '_Please dear God let neither of them have morning wood. And why the hell are they sweating so much when they're not even moving?_' You would think she'd be used to them after so many years of knowing them but no, men were still a mystery to her. Which is why she liked pussy exclusively.

Meanwhile Quinn and Rachel were spooning, still peacefully asleep, practically miles away on the other side of the bed. Quinn was the little spoon.

'_Hmm, definitely something going on there_,' she thought, and made a mental note to ask Quinn about it later...or maybe she'd go to Rachel first.

Not caring much about waking the boys up, she scrambled rather ungracefully on top of them to reach her cellphone on the side table.

9:24am.

She moaned silently to herself and her aching head. Hangovers were a bitch.

Taking initiative she dialed the number of their favorite morning after/recuperation place, a restaurant called Upstairs in midtown that had amazing views and food, and made reservations for noon, hoping that would be enough time for them to wake up and get dressed. Then she laid back down to think.

She was still thinking about Brittany, a whole night's rest didn't change that. But now she had a game plan. First thing was first though, she needed to get her number.

Then it suddenly dawned on her that she already had it.

Just like that she had forgotten about her hangover and was wide awake. She quickly wriggled out from between the two lumps that were dead to the world and practically fell out of bed, going to the side of the room where they had dumped all their stuff before jumping in bed.

"Fuck, where is it...?" she mumbled to herself as she tore through all their things, not caring about where she threw her or her friends crap.

"Gotcha," she whispered to herself, holding up a sheet of paper. It was the costume sign up list with the name and phone number of everyone who signed up: including Brittany. She knew Quinn wouldn't just throw it out, she was organized and shit. Plus she saved everything claiming 'you never know when you're going to need something'.

She quickly took out her phone and typed the number in to send the blonde a text, but stopped before writing anything. Was it creepy she was texting her right away? Or that she got her number in an orthodox way? What would she even say? She didn't know why she was acting so panicked, this wasn't like her.

But she really wanted to text Brittany.

Taking a deep breath she started typing: Hey Brittany, it's Santana from last night at the party?

But quickly erased that, then re-typed: Hey this is Santana from last night. I don't know if you remember me but I just can't stop thinking about you-

No. That was _way_ to desperate.

She sat down and stared at her phone long and hard, trying to come up with the best opener.

To Brittany: Hey Black Canary, it's Catwoman from last night, I just wanted to apologize for how strongly I came off and I was hoping you could forgive me?

Perfect, asking for forgiveness. Now if Brittany didn't reply she'd feel guilty for leaving Santana in the dark after being so nice. Or at least, that's what she hoped. Hesitating for only a second she pressed the send button.

Then proceeded to stare at her phone, waiting for a reply. She couldn't help herself, she was anxious.

"Wha' are you doin?" Rachel groggily asked, effectively scaring the living shit out of Santana.

"Nothing!" she said, a little too quickly," Why are you up?" Rachel eyed her curiously.

"You know I'm accustomed to waking up early. This is late for me."

"R-right," Santana stuttered and Rachel gave her an even weirder look. Santana Lopez didn't stutter," I just thought you'd might like to snuggle with your girlfriend for as long as possible."

Well, now Rachel was up.

"W-what? Quinn isn't- she doesn't. We're not dating," she finally sputtered out. Rachel got red and looked away to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah but there's definitely something going on between you two." Suddenly Rachel got very serious and gave her a hard stare.

"Why don't you tell me about why you changed the subject when I asked you what you were doing, hmmm? Anything to do with the contest sign up sheet next to you or the pretty blonde you were obsessing over last night that participated in said contest?" And _there_ was the girl that used to rule her school, the diva in charge, the CFO of a major company, the person she used to and still looked up to.

"...Trade secrets?" Rachel's stare turned into a dazzling grin.

"DEAL!"

And there was the gossipy teenage girl she remembered.

"Okay but in the living room," Rachel nodded and followed her out.

"You first!" The tiny brunette said," Oh I miss talking to you about potential lovers!" she sighed. Santana quirked a perfectly plucked eye brow.

"So you and Quinn are potential lovers?" Rachel didn't flinch,

"You first San."

"Fine, so yes. You were right. I'm going for Brittany. I just couldn't stop thinking about her and I have a plan to sweep her off her feet. Step one of that plan is getting her to talk to me, hence the texting," she said holding up her phone.

"She was really pretty from what I saw, I wish I had gotten a chance to talk to her."

"I don't, you might've scared her away," Santana chuckled earning her a playful hit from her friend.

"So what's your plan? I hope you're not just going to flash your money at her and expect her to fall into your arms."

"No, that is most certainly not my plan. But I'll l let you know if my actual plan works," she winked.

"What? I don't get to know?"

"Of course not! You might sabotage it, or tell me I'm being dumb and make me back out. I'll keep you posted though I promise." Rachel pouted but agreed.

"Okay, so don't lie to me...are you and Quinn fucking?"

"Santana!" Rachel squealed.

"What?"

"I had almost forgotten how vulgar you are."

"What? Forget me? Quinn must be REALLY good."

"Santana, we are not...fucking..." Rachel said rather awkwardly. The taste of the curse word sounding foreign on her tongue.

"So what _is_ going on? I mean, when Quinn said you were coming she was acting like a lovesick puppy whose master was returning after leaving for five years."

"Really?" Rachel asked intrigued.

"Yeah, she wouldn't stop smiling and she was way too nice to Kitty...it was weird." Rachel's grin widened.

"...and now you can't stop smiling and it's just as weird." Rachel shook her head rapidly.

"Sorry, sorry I- no I'm not sorry. I'm happy." Santana have her a look that said 'go on'. By now they knew each other so well they could tell what the other was thinking by a glance.

"Quinn and I...aren't anything right now but, and I'm telling you this in confidence, I want us to be something and...I think she wants us to be too."

"I knew it!" Santana screamed.

"What? How? Did she tell you something?"

"No, calm down," Rachel visibly deflated," I can just tell. She's my best friend, I've noticed a change, I've noticed it for awhile. A good one. What changed between you two?"

"Remember when her and Finn came to L.A. a couple months or so ago?"

"Yeah, she said she wanted some sun but Puck and I had tickets to a concert and Finn wanted to see a friend so he went with her."

"...yeah, anyway. We did our normal thing and caught up and stuff, and we were alone because Finn went to see his friend's so we just stayed alone at my apartment."

"Wanky."

"Yes, very, now let me finish."

"Rude..." Rachel ignored her.

"So we decided to watch a movie and settled on Black Swan and everything was fine, although now that I look back we were kind of cuddling more than usual...like not 'resting my head on her shoulder' type of cuddling, sort of like 'I was sitting between her legs leaning against her and she had her arms around my waist' kind of cuddling."

"'Sort of like'? or 'were like'?"

"Fine, we WERE. Like I was saying, the movie was fine...until the lesbian kissing scene-"

"Oh my god did Quinn get a boner?"

"Stop interrupting me!" Santana made a 'lips zipped' motion but laughed a little at her own joke.

"And so during the scene I was just so much more...aware of her behind me. And afterwards she just asked 'What do you think it's like to be with a girl?' and I said 'I've kissed a girl before and it's kinda the same as kissing boys, except their lips are softer."

"Okay I'm genuinely sorry for interrupting but _what_? Since when have you been with a girl?"

"I haven't _been_ with one, I've kissed one... or two, and it was just for fun while I was drunk."

"Wow okay, thanks for telling me."

"It never came up," she shrugged," So when I said that Quinn pretty much reacted how you reacted. But after I told her that she didn't really say anything, it got super awkward and tense. At the time I thought it was because she was angry I didn't tell her."

"So after it got even more uncomfortable I got up and told her I was getting us more snacks. Just as I was about to open the door and go into the bedroom she practically ran out and hit me so hard we both fell to the ground. And she kinda landed...on top of me, don't say anything," she added quickly. Santana just smirked.

"So she was kind of straddling me in a way and her face was really close to mine and she looked so pretty, and kinda freaked out and she was panting a little, that I remember clearly because every time she breathed her chest touched my-"

"Okay! Hearing about you two is weird enough as it is, can you at least keep it PG?"

"Right, so. She had this crazy look in her eyes and I thought she was going to kiss me, I could've sworn she was actually. But all of a sudden she got up and just said, 'Sorry. I needed to use the restroom.' and went to the bathroom."

"It got a little better from there, less awkward. But something had changed. She had gotten more touchy feely and...so did I. She got more flirtatious and I did too. Until I started seeing her...differently."

"Differently as in sexually, you mean." It wasn't a question.

"I prefer romantically. But, ever since then we just started flirting all the time when we texted or talked on the phone, and it was no different than when I came here yesterday. So...that's what's going on."

"Man, you haven't even kissed? Lame..."

"I thought the thought of us grossed you out?!"

"Well yeah, but only because I'm so close to you two. But damn, I thought I would've taught _one_ of you better." Rachel scoffed.

"Sorry if we don't choose to follow the same dating style as you, Santana. Some advice and support would be helpful right now though."

"Right, sorry. Well, first thing's first, I approve, although if you date it will take awhile to get used to. And second of all...do you think you're just gay? Or going through a phase, or what?" the smaller brunette paused to think.

"I...I don't know. I mean, I thought I was straight, but Quinn just stirs up all of these feelings inside me. For now let's just say the label is still there but that doesn't necessarily mean it has to stay there. I-I _really_ like her."

"That's good. I wouldn't want you to lead her on just to have a gay panic and leave her heartbroken. And the same goes for her to you."

"Yeah I know, I don't think that's going to happen, at least for me anyway."

"I hope for both of your sakes that doesn't happen." Rachel nodded in solemn agreement.

"Man, Mercedes is going to get a kick out of hearing this over at Yale," Santana said to lighten the mood.

"Actually I would like to tell her, thank you very much. She is _my_ best friend after all."

"Okay okay...but you have to tell me what she says!"

"Fine. And could you do me another favor?"

"...depends on what it is."

"Could you not tell Quinn I like her? I'm not asking you to not talk to her if she wants to talk about me but can you not tell her what I just told you?"

"Of course I won't Berry. But I'm not going to tell you what she says either, if she chooses to say anything. I want to remain impartial but I want to be there for both of you."

"Thank you Santana."

"What are you guys talking about?" Quinn said suddenly coming in, rubbing her tired eyes.

"I just told her I made reservations for us at Upstairs," Santana lied without missing a beat.

"Thank God it feels like my stomach is eating itself," she groaned.

"Awesome, the reservation is at 12:00 so could you please be a dear and wake the boys up?"

"Why me?"

"Because you're standing and I asked nicely?" the blonde whined a bit but did as she said and trudged back into the room.

"That was a nice save," Rachel praised.

"I've had lots of practice making up bullshit excuses,"she shrugged," Better get your flirt face on, I think she's coming back."

"You're going to tease me profusely for this aren't you?"

"You know me so well!" She gasped just before Quinn came back into the room. The blonde went straight to Rachel and draped her body over hers before whining," My head hurts."

"Well sweetie, next time don't drink so much," Rachel cooed, running her hands through the blonde mop on her crush's head. Santana just gave her an open mouthed wink and a thumbs up and Rachel responded with an eye roll.

"C'mon let's go change." The girls were all about the same size, give or take a few inches here and there, but for the most part they could swap clothes easily and for that they had their own wardrobe at both Puck and Finn's place.

After they had all gotten in their fashionably expensive clothes they went to their fashionably expensive restaurant and went to sit at their usual table.

"So Rach, not that it's not awesome having you back but is there any particular reason you are back?" Finn asked. Rachel subtly glanced at Quinn before answering,

"Actually, yes. I...turned down the CFO position in L.A. at my dads' company."

"What?!" They all asked incredulously," Why?"

"It just didn't feel right at the time. And I missed New York too much. I'm still a board member but I'm...less active. Plus I wanted to go to school. I mean, I'm 19 I didn't want to miss out on anything by going into the business too soon." Rachel's dad's were in the music recording industry and Rachel had a knack for the business since she was in middle school. When she was in high school she even started working for them, in addition to attending classes.

"That makes sense...so what are you going to do?" Puck asked.

"Well...I applied and got excepted to Pace University for musical theater!" Again, a chorus of 'what!?'s rang throughout the restaurant.

"You're not going into accounting or business?" Santana wondered. Quinn stayed silent.

"Well, they also have an amazing business program so I'm thinking about double majoring but for right now...I want to perform." Now that they thought about it, it wasn't that much of a surprise. In high school Rachel was always in school productions and she had an amazing voice. They just always assumed she'd go into the family business because that was what was expected of her.

"That's so great Rach, congrats," Santana said giving her a smile.

"Waiter! Bring on the champagne we've got a celebration!" Puck called.

"Bro, it's noon!" Finn said.

"That's never stopped us before! And this is huge news!"

"...Quinn? You haven't said anything," Rachel said slowly. The blonde looked up like she was surprised she was being addressed.

"We've been talking none stop for months, why didn't you tell me any of this?" she had some edge to her voice and Rachel gulped. The room immediately got tense.

"I-I would've but I wanted to tell all of you together..." she explained.

"Yeah what makes you so special Q?" Puck pushed and Quinn glared at him but didn't say anything. Santana tried not to laugh at the mini fit her best friend was obviously throwing.

"Can't you just be glad I'm back?" Rachel asked lowly. The blonde finally gave her a small smile and a side hug.

"Of course I'm glad you're back," she assured her, a little too sweetly.

Santana gave them a disgusted look when her phone buzzed and her breath caught when she checked it.

From Brittany: Can't even remember my name, huh Green Arrow?

Without realizing it she smiled wide and replied quickly.

To Brittany: Of course I remember your name Britt, I could never forget.

The next text took a little time, as if the other girl was having trouble thinking about how to reply.

From Brittany: How did you even get my number, Santana?

The Latina was torn between feeling giddy that Brittany remembered her and disappointed that she didn't seem happy she was texting her.

To Brittany: I was cleaning up from the party last night and saw your number from the contest sign up sheet.

From Brittany: Oh okay, I thought you had paid someone to follow me or something.

To Britt: Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I get a little forward when I drink.

From Brittany: A little? :P

And just like that the smile was back on, Brittany was actually talking to her!

To Brittany: Okay a lot :/ Again, I'm sorry. But, I do want to be your friend. It's not every day I meet another girl who's as nerdy as I am.

From Brittany:...I can do friends.

"Santana, what the hell is wrong with you?" Puck's voice broke through her Brittany haze and she flinched.

"What, Noah?" she spat.

"Dude, you've been smiling at your phone for like, 10 minutes," Finn said.

"I think I know what that smile is for!" Rachel sing-songed," Is a certain hot blonde texting you?"

"Do you _really_ want to talk about hot blondes Ray-Ray?" she shot back with a challenging smile.

Rachel immediately shut up.

"Wait, do you mean Brittany?" Quinn asked.

"Uh-huh, I've got a plan to make her swoon," Santana said deviously and all her friends looked at her worriedly. When Santana was determined almost nothing could stop her from getting what she wanted.

* * *

It had been a few days since Santana started texting Brittany and they had been texting on and off ever since. They hadn't seen each other since the party and it was mostly innocent. 'Mostly' as in the conversation topics were things like, 'How bad was your hangover?' and 'how was your day?' But Santana was her flirtatious self. Brittany guessed it was just her personality and let it go. And if she had to admit it, it was nice to have someone else to talk to.

From Santana: So what are you up to right now?

To Santana: Just chilling at my apartment, job searching with Blaine online.

From Santana: You're looking for a job?

"Britt, you've been texting like non-stop, you haven't even been looking at the websites I pulled up."

"Huh?"

"Brittany, are you still texting Santana?" Being her best friend of course he knew about her blossoming friendship, or at least, that's what she called it.

"...yeah."

"I thought we agreed that she was too young to get involved with."

"Blaine I told you we're just friends. She's harmless."

"You said she seemed pretty determined."

"She said she had just gotten a little drunk."

"That's the thing Britt, she shouldn't even be getting drunk!"

"Oh please, like you never drank before you turned 21."

"Brittany-" he was cut off by a knock on the door," Who's that?"

"I don't know, no one told me they were coming over..." she walked through the door and looked through the peephole to see it was a mailman carrying a pair of roses. Curiously, she opened the door.

"Uh, hi- can I help you?"

"Yeah, I've got a delivery for Brittany Pierce."

"That's me." The guy handed her the roses, which had a slip of paper tied to both stems.

"Here you go, can you sign for them?"

Completely confused, Brittany signed the paper in his hand.

"Have a nice day ma'am!" He said before leaving.

"Thanks?" she closed the door after him.

"What did you get?" Blaine asked.

"Roses..." she said off handily, focused on the paper attached to it, which read:

_Britt,_

_Roses are red are how they all start_

_Poems of love at the top of the chart_

_Violets are blue is the second line down_

_Your voice is my new favorite sound_

_The second I met you_

_I felt a connection_

_And I wanted you to know_

_I can give you so much care and affection_

_Xoxo Your Secret Admirer_

The woman inside Brittany was swooning over the romantic gesture but the sensible part of her was hitting herself for talking more to Santana and somehow giving her hope they could be something without meaning to, because this was obviously from her.

"Harmless, huh?" Blaine's voice directly behind her made her jump about a foot in the air.

"We...don't know it's from Santana," she said weakly.

"Right," he said, skeptically," I'll give her points for style but seriously, you need to make it clear you're not interested."

"I know," she sighed," I'll take care of it."

"You better," he scolded," Now I've got to go meet Kurt, but I'm serious Britt. This girl probably has more money and resources than she can handle."

"Okay Blaine, say hi to Kurt for me." She ushered him out of the door and plopped down on the couch.

Deciding the conversation she was about to have shouldn't be over text she called Santana, who picked up after the second ring.

"Hey gorgeous, what a pleasant surprise. I missed hearing your voice." Santana said on the other line.

"Santana what did I tell you about the flirting?"

"Sorry, force of habit. So what's up?" she asked, reminding her of why she called.

"I just got the roses you sent," she stated, just going for it. There was a pause on the other side.

"...what roses?" of course she was going to play dumb.

"You know. They say from 'your secret admirer' but I know they're from you, and I just want to reiterate that we're _just friends_."

"...you can't prove that was me. And I know we're just friends."

"Santana..." she started.

"So you need a job?"

"Don't change the subj-"

"I can get you a job."

"I said- wait what?"

"A job, I can get you a job." Brittany stayed quiet.

"You like to dance right? I remember you telling me that."

"Y-yeah."

"How do you feel about kids and teaching?" Brittany sat down to stop herself from pacing furiously.

"Dance? I-I would love that!"

"Well, I can get you an interview and if you're good, and I'm sure you are, you've got a job. I'll text you the details."

"Santana. I...I don't even know what to say. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, but I believe in you." With those words Brittany just could not stop smiling," As much as I love talking to you Britt I've got to go, but tell me how the interview goes, okay? Oh, and maybe you should put those roses in water. I'm sure whoever sent them would be sad if they died." The blonde didn't even get to say 'bye' before the other girl hung up the phone. Brittany was floored. Santana had somehow gotten her to forget what she specifically called her for and offer Brittany her dream job opportunity and all she could do was sit, stare at her phone, and think, 'Did that really just happen?'

* * *

As Santana had promised, she had sent the details of the interview and now, only a day after Santana had recommended the job, she was standing outside of a place called 'Mike's Tike's Dance Studio' somewhere in the upper west side.

She still couldn't believe this was happening and hoped to God this wasn't a prank Santana was pulling on her. As soon as the thought ran through her mind she immediately felt guilty. She didn't know Santana well but she could never imagine her doing something like that to her.

Taking a deep breath she stepped past the threshold and into the small main lobby where a receptionist, or maybe a secretary (Brittany wasn't really sure what the difference was) was waiting behind a desk.

"Hi! Are you here to sign your child up for a class?" she was an older Asian women who had a bright smile on her face.

"Actually, I'm here for a job interview? My friend, Santana, recommended me." The realization was evident on her face as soon as she said the brunette's name.

"OH you're Brittany! You can call me Julia. Santana told me you were coming."

"Um, yes. So you know Santana?"

"Mmhmm, for most of her life. She used to take dance classes here from me and her and my son, Mike, became close friends. Usually he teaches here too but he's on tour with Katy Perry right now," Brittany was impressed and listened intently, consciously unaware that she seemed to be more intrigued whenever the subject of a certain Latina came up.

"Anyway, you wanted a job, right?"

"Yes," she nodded," I can dance. But any job will do- I'll even clean the floor." Julia laughed lightly.

"Well, hopefully it doesn't come to that...what is your previous job experience and what are your dance qualifications?" Brittany proceeded to pull out her resume but Julia just shook her head," I don't like resumes. I'm sure you can tell me about yourself better than a piece of paper can." Brittany was a bit taken a back but proceeded to tell her about her past jobs, waitressing, busing, working at Safeway etc., and about her dance experience, which was years of taking classes and trying to major in dance performance currently.

"Well, you sound fairly experienced and I like you so I guess we can move on to the next, and most important step of the interview."

"And what's that?" Brittany asked nervously.

"I have a class scheduled in fifteen minutes, I'm going to tell you where the kids are at and give you a few basic moves to teach them and you're going to teach the class."

"W-what?"

"Well, I can't really determine if you're going to be good teacher unless you teach, so...that's that," Brittany's eyes were about to pop out of her head. She wasn't prepared for this," Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do just fine." Fifteen minutes went by fast and suddenly Brittany found herself standing in a dance room in front of 20 or so 8-12 year olds.

The class was only half an hour long and Brittany did her best to teach the kids what Julia instructed her to. The kids seemed to like her, which she was expecting (she sort of had a knack for relating to and getting along with kids) and no one cried but she still wasn't sure if she did a good enough job. By the time the last kid had left Brittany was sweating bullets from exertion and nervousness.

"So..." Julia said slowly in a way that Brittany thought she was about to tell her to get the hell out and never come back," Let's talk about your work schedule."

"M-my w-what?"

"You're hired!" Brittany's jaw dropped. After months of searching for a job, was it really that easy? She guessed that saying about how 'knowing the right people will get you anywhere' was true.

After ten minutes of working a schedule around her classes with Julia, _her new boss_, they finally had a set time table.

"I want to thank you so much for this opportunity Julia. Can I hug you or is that weird?"

"No of course not, come here," they embraced briefly before pulling away.

"It's not me you should thank though, it's Santana...which reminds me of something _completely unrelated. _Wait right here." Confused, Brittany watched as she disappeared to the back room before coming back with...another pair of roses and another small card with pretty scrawl on it saying:

_Britt,_

_The sound of your laugh and the glimmer of your smile,_

_You cast me glances of them every once in awhile_

_I want to be there-to be the cause_

_Yet so stunned by your beauty, frozen are my jaws..._

_Xoxo Your Secret Admirer_

The card seemed to continue the poem from the last one she received. If there was any mystery of whether or not her secret admirer was Santana (there wasn't) Julia basically just gave her away.

"Have a nice rest of your day!" the Asian women said, which was just a nice way of saying 'get out.'

Brittany thanked her again and walked onto the busy street with conflicting feelings. On one side she was so so happy she got an amazing job, but on the other hand she was utterly frustrated that Santana kept giving her these cards and flowers. As sweet as they were she explicitly stated she didn't want them.

Taking out her phone, she dialed Santana's number.

"Hi, there Britt," Santana said, after picking up.

"Santana, I wanted to tell you I got the job and to thank you."

"That's awesome Brittany! I knew you could do it!...now why don't you sound happy?"

"I told you to stop giving me those notes and flowers," Brittany told her outright, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice.

"I know, I remember."

"So why did Julia give me another set then?"

"Did she _say_ they were from me?"

"She didn't have to."

"But she didn't."

"Santana I'm serious, stop."

"I'm not admitting to anything, but would it _really_ be that bad if we were together?"

"I told you before, I DON'T like you like that. And may I remind you, you're not eighteen, anything happening between us would be _against the law_."

"See, that's where you're wrong. The legal age of consent for the state of New York is _seventeen_, which I am. So we could have sex as many times as we wanted and it would _always_ be legal."

Well, that definitely threw Brittany off.

"...you may be right but that doesn't change the fact that _I_ still think you're to young. That's _my_ law. And, just so we're clear, I'm going to say it one more time: I DON'T like you like that."

"Right, okay. Look Britt, I've got to run. But I'm glad you got the job though!"

"No wait! Santana I'm not kidding! Stop sending me stuff!" she got in before the line went dead. She pressed the 'end call' button vigorously, wishing she had a flip phone so she could slam it shut. Santana was stubborn and Brittany didn't know how she could get through to her.

* * *

"Here you go Santana, _another_ dozen of the best roses I could find," Marley said, handing her the bouquet. The older girl then proceeded to inspect each and every one of them, setting them into different, seemingly random piles.

The two of them were alone at their signature place in front of the school entrance, where Santana was sitting down at the wrought iron table that was there.

"What do you need them for?" Marley asked.

"I need them to woo a woman, now here. Do what you want with these," she handed her back nine of the roses, keeping the three she thought were the best out of all of them. Marley took them wordlessly and stalked back into the school. Santana took out her notebook and started writing when Puck walked up in his slightly wrinkled slacks and blazer, his tie nowhere to be seen.

"You always get weird when you like a girl but you're usually not _this_ over the top," he said.

"That's because, contrary to popular belief, I am a hopeless romantic. Don't touch that!" Santana snapped when he started to pick up a rose.

"Jeez, I'm not going to kill it with a touch."

"Knowing you, you just might," she said without looking up from her paper.

"What are you writing?"

"Poetry." The mohawked boy chuckled.

"No, seriously San."

"I'm not joking. I'm trying to be sweet and get Brittany to see me as a mature adult. Poetry is sweet and mature and every woman loves flowers."

"Holy shit you really are going all out!" he yelled,"Damn, that's a good one I'm gonna steal that for later."

"Yeah yeah, I'm a genius."

"Y'know you may be the youngest of the four of us but you _do_ know you're much more mature than almost everyone I know, including adults, and excluding Quinn. And I know a lot of people." It was true, living in the society they lived in, Santana had done a lot of growing up at a very young age. It was sort of inevitable. She had a summer birthday, she wouldn't be turning 18 until June. Finn was the second youngest, Quinn and Puck were already 18 with Puck being slightly older.

"Okay well, if you want any help getting your girl feel free to ask. Us badasses gotta stick together." Santana finally looked up at him and said," Thanks Puck." He punched her shoulder lightly and moved to leave,

"I can tell you want to be alone but hit me up if you want to kill some Aliens, alright? I just got the new CoD."

"Alright Puckerman," she laughed before turning back to her notebook to focus. He could be a pinhead sometimes but Puck was there when it counted and she was grateful for him.

Her secret admirer notes were going nicely, she thought, starting to write again. Sure, Brittany _said_ she didn't like them but she knew they were slowly chipping away at her heart. Or at least, that's what Santana believed.

* * *

"Hmm, she's right- the age of consent for New York _is_ seventeen." Kurt informed them after looking it up on his phone.

"Even though! She cannot take a hint. I mean, look at this guys, seriously, I don't know what to do anymore!" Brittany groaned. The next card came with three more flowers the day after she received the last one, and this time they were delivered to her during one of her lecture classes, which was mildly embarrassing.

Now, out of options, she turned to Blaine and Kurt for advice. They read all the cards together, which seemed to make up one big poem, the most recent one saying:

_Britt,_

_Adorable, cute, and gorgeous all describe you_

_But no word or image can depict you the way I do_

_You mean a lot to me and friends...would be fine_

_Just know nothing compares to these feelings of mine_

_Xoxo Your Secret Admirer_

"She really likes you doesn't she?" Kurt said after whistling lowly.

"Gee, you think?"

"And you told her to stop?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, about a billion times. Whenever I do she always changes the subject or says she needs to go. It's frustrating as hell."

"Well then just stop talking to her then," Kurt suggested.

"Yeah, every time you call her or text her she wins, even if you're telling her to stop.

"It's not that easy guys..." Brittany sighed heavily.

"It _is _that easy, Britt. Just don't respond or answer if she calls."

"That seems so mean though! She's been so nice. She even got me that job."

"I still can't believe she got you that job. Which reminds me, we need to celebrate that with everyone later!"

"Okay, but back to my problem."

"Well she's not giving you many options. You tried being nice. You need to stop giving her hope," Brittany was about to protest but didn't say anything, choosing instead to sigh again.

"I guess you're right. I mean, I don't really want to lose her but she needs to understand this isn't okay...I'll stop talking to her."

"She wouldn't tell your new boss to fire you if you did that would she?" Kurt asked.

"No! No, she wouldn't do that."

"Are you sure? You don't really know her that well..." Blaine trailed.

"No. She wouldn't," Brittany insisted and the boys backed down. She just hoped Santana would get it because she was telling the truth, she didn't want to lose her as a friend. If she had to though, she would.

* * *

"Guys, I'm freaking out. Brittany hasn't been texting me back for the past couple of days," Santana said, worriedly. Currently her, Quinn, Rachel, Marley, and Kitty were having a girls night out. A girls night out for them meant steak, wine and a broadway musical or a shopping spree depending on what was showing. Maybe even both if they felt like it.

"I'm still freaking out over the fact that I'm hanging out with _the_ Rachel Berry!" Marley squealed.

"Seriously, you're like a legend," Kitty added.

"Cool your jets, she's not that astounding, now can we please get back to me?" Santana said. Quinn rolled her eyes and said,

"Maybe Brittany just doesn't like you, _like she said_."

"Impossible. I'm too charming to resist."

"More like too arrogant..." she mumbled.

"What was that Barbie?"

"MAYBE, she's just busy?" Rachel cut in before they could start an argument, something that happened frequently.

"Yeah...I'm sure that's it," Quinn forced out.

"I hope so...but guys, I may need your help for my grand finale."

"Oh my god this is so excit-" Marley started before Santana cut her off,

"Not you, or you Barbie Jr. Just these two, and Puck and Finn." Marley's shoulders slumped.

"Yay! I love big productions! Especially romantic ones- I'm in," Rachel said. Quinn looked at her adoringly and not so subtly and said,

"Of course I am too."

"Great, thank guys...I really want to make this special."

* * *

Brittany felt kind of guilty about not texting Santana back, it had only been two days but the way she texted her she thought the blonde had died. Brittany was determined to prove a point though.

"She'll get bored after awhile, I'm sure of it," Blaine said as they walked.

When they got to the entrance of their favorite coffee shop she immediately knew something was up.

Quinn, Rachel, Puck, and Finn stood outside in their respective dresses and tuxes with a rose in each hand and they gave them to her one by one.

"Shit..." Brittany whispered under her breath. This was starting to get on her nerves, no, it was past that. It was getting severely out of hand. She had told Santana countless times to back off, she even stopped talking to her, why couldn't she just respect her wishes?

With a pretty good hunch that Santana was inside she started for the door with the intention of telling the girl just that.

"I suggest reading this before you go inside," Quinn told her, handing her yet another card.

_Britt,_

_Please know that I like you a lot_

_So here goes nothing, I'm going to give it a shot_

_I've gathered my nerves and I'm ready, you know the line_

_What I want to know is, Brittany..._

And that was it, there was no 'xoxo Your Secret Admirer' at the end.

"What?" she asked aloud to no one in particular, thoroughly confused.

"Go inside," Puck ushered her.

"Ugh the anticipation is killing me!" Finn said, practically jumping up and down.

Wearily, Brittany went inside where she came face to face with Santana, sitting on a stool in the middle of the cafe with an acoustic guitar around her neck, dressed to impress just like her friends. To say the blonde was surprised would be an understatement.

"This is for you Britt," she said. And before Brittany even got a word in she started to play. One thing was for sure, the Latina was talented. _Very _talented. Brittany vaguely recognized the song but Santana's clear voice made the lyrics, and what she was saying through them, easy to understand.

_So I look in your direction_

_But you pay me no attention, do you?_

_I know you don't listen to me_

_'Cause you say you see straight through me, don't you?_

Santana's voice was so smooth and beautiful, it immobilized Brittany and all she could do was stand and be serenaded. This was the first time she was seeing the other girl in person since the party and she was just as beautiful, if not more, then se remembered.

_But on and on from the moment I wake_

_To the moment I sleep_

_I'll be there by your side_

_Just you try and stop me_

_I'll be waiting in line_

_Just to see if you care_

She did care, but not in the way Santana wanted her to. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Do you want me to change_

_Well I change for good_

_And I want you to know_

_That you always get your way_

_I wanted to say_

_Don't you shiver, shiver, shiver_

_I'll always be waiting for you_

If Santana meant what she was singing, she must've been as naive as her age suggested. There was no way Santana would wait for her. And there was no reason to, they were at different points in their lives, as Brittany knew and tried to tell her.

_So you know how much I need you_

_But you never even see me, do you?_

_And is this is my final chance of getting you?_

Still though, when Santana looked at her with so much emotion...no matter what Brittany tried to do she couldn't break their eye contact.

_And on and on from the moment I wake_

_To the moment I sleep_

_I'll be there by your side_

_Just you try and stop me_

_I'll be waiting in line_

_Just to see if you care_

_If you care_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Did she want me to change?_

_Well I change for good_

_And I want you to know_

_That you'll always get your way_

_I wanted to say_

_Don't you shiver_

_Don't you shiver_

Brittany didn't want Santana to change for her, or for anyone. Neither of them deserved that.

_I'll always be waiting for you_

_And it's you I see, but you don't see me_

_And it's you I hear, so loud and so clear_

_I sing it loud and clear_

_And I'll always be waiting for you_

_So I look in your direction_

_But you pay me no attention_

_And you know how much I need you_

_But you never even see me..._

The sound of the guitar rang out and people in the cafe clapped, including Artie, Tina, Kurt, and Blaine who were mesmerized by the brunette, sitting off to the side. Everyone in the cafe looked at one of them to say something, anything.

"The song is about someone who has feelings for their friend, but the friend doesn't notice them, or doesn't care about their friends feelings..." Santana explained in wake of Brittany's silence. She pulled a single rose out from the case at her feet and replaced it with the guitar before stepping towards the blonde," I wanted you to notice me, and my feelings," she finished, handing her the rose.

And suddenly, Brittany snapped.

"No Santana. You can't keep _doing_ this. I told you, so many times to back. off. You keep saying friends is fine, yet for you it's obviously not!" The blonde didn't realize it but her voice got louder with every word.

"Brittany-" Santana started in an attempt to calm her down, but the other girl wasn't having any of it.

"No! This time you're not going to change the subject and you're not going to cut me off. You're going to listen to me. You keep telling me that you're mature, but it's shit like _this_," she said, gesturing around her," that makes it obvious that you're pretty immature which is perfectly fine and understandable because YOU'RE SEVENTEEN. I told you I don't like you _that_ way, and you doing all this stuff was sweet at first, when it was in PRIVATE, but you kept going even when I told you to stop. And now we're in public and this stunt you're pulling is childish and embarrassing for the both of us, so why don't you do everyone, especially yourself, a favor and just STOP."

It felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room.

Brittany was breathing hard when she stopped ranting. Then all of a sudden she realized what she said, and how she said, and where she was, and who she said it to and immediately felt regret. She couldn't believe she flew off the handle like that, she was usually a calm person, she didn't understand why she had been so mean. It's just that everything was happening so fast, she felt like she couldn't catch her breath.

"Santana I didn't mean-" she tried to backtrack but couldn't come up with the words to describe how she was feeling. She meant every word of what she said, but the way she said it was just so...brutal.

"This made a dozen," was all Santana said, holding up the rose before setting it down on the table beside her.

"Santana-" Brittany started to say reaching for her and regretting how harsh she was. But Santana just shook her head and backed away.

The blonde could see it in her face that she wanted to cry and it made her feel even worse.

"I just-" she tried again but Santana cut her off with a short,

"Don't." And with one more sad, hopeless look from the brunette she turned and ran out of the coffee shop. Finn and Puck immediately ran after her while Quinn and Rachel stayed back.

"Santana wait!" Brittany called after her but Santana didn't even look back. She was about to go after her as well but Quinn stepped in front of her blocking her way. Even though Brittany stood a couple inches taller than the other blonde, Quinn's stance and glare made her look intimidating and Brittany would be lying if she said she wasn't scared.

"I understand where you're coming from, but you didn't have to be so ruthless," Quinn started," and normally I'm the level-headed, sensible one..." she abruptly stepped forward, causing Brittany to step back until she got pushed up against the table behind her," but she is my best friend, so I'm telling you now: If you ever hurt her ever again, I swear on my life, I will hunt you down and use everything in my power and all of the tools at my disposal to make sure you feel as much pain as you inflict on her. Times a hundred."

"Quinn," Rachel said, touching her arm lightly. The blonde didn't glance at her, she didn't even flinch," Quinn let's go." She gave the taller blonde one last steely look before turning on her heel and leaving dramatically.

"I'm sorry about that," Rachel apologized for her," But it's best if you do what she said." With that, she grabbed her friends abandoned guitar and followed her friends out.

When the door closed behind her Brittany let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding.

"Are you...okay B?" Artie asked cautiously.

"I at least need to text her and ask if she's alright," the blonde randomly said, she sort of had a one track mind and right now all she could think about was the destroyed look on the latina's face that _she _had caused.

"What? Are you talking about Santana? Brittany did you _not_ hear what that girl just told you?" Tina asked in disbelief.

"Those aren't ordinary teenagers Brittany. I doubt that was an empty threat."

"Santana will be fine, B." Blaine said.

"But-"

"Brittany it's for the best," Tina added. Now Brittany felt like crying. She was the one doing the heart breaking but she could feel her own heart aching...maybe it was just sympathy or pity, at least, that's what she thought it was. But deep down, she knew why she felt so sad...

Trying to distract herself, she looked around only to spot the rose Santana had left behind. She walked towards it and picked it up with shaky hands so she could read the final card. Instead of a poem stanza though, there was only one line, a continuation from the last card:

_...Will you be mine?_

_Xoxo Santana_

* * *

A/N2: Don't hate on Britt guys, she was trying to do the right thing :( and you know, it has to get worse before it gets better!

The song is Shiver By Coldplay, one of my favorites by them so I suggest you listen to it ^_^

**Alright, so, I just want to clear up the age thing. Santana is 17 because she is in her senior year of high school and her birthday isn't until June. Brittany is 22 because she is a junior in college but she got held back a year in high school. A relationship between the two of them isn't illegal because in the state of New York, the age where you can say 'yes' to anyone older than you in a sexual relationship without the older person being prosecuted for statutory rape is 17. For many other states this age is 18 so I understand the confusion. Also, this story is happening in real time, like, our time. That's why the Halloween chapter happened around Halloween and the (spoiler alert!) Thanksgiving chapter will happen around Thanksgiving. Sorry about that long ass author's note, many people were asking questions so I thought I 'd clarify just in case anyone missed something!**

I hope you like the chapter and tell me what you think! I promise you it will get happier from here! See you next week!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: HUMP DAAAY! I see most of you took sides on who you thought was 'right', Brittany or Santana, which is awesome because it was fairly evenly split and that's exactly what I wanted to happen. Mwahahaha! Don't worry kids, all will be well :) As for you guys disliking Britt's friends, they are trying to support her and while they have some influence on her she makes her own decisions as will be made apparent in future chapters.

Brittana4ever: I believe you'll quite like this chapter based on your review :)

Hlnwst: Britt's going to keep trying to 'stick to her guns' as you say...but, we all know Brittana is inevitable.

L: Haha yes people definitely started picking sides. Which is good because I know that I'm writing well enough for them to sympathize with both characters ^_^ I want a happy Brittana too!

Just EMA: I love excitement! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

HeYaGLeeK 12: Yes people are saying that but lots of people also agree with you and I try to appease all!

Guest: She won't do that but she will feel sorry for her

BrittanaLove93: Wait, are you mad at me or do you love me? Hahaha I can't tell. And I can't give away all my secrets!

M206: I like that you tell me which lines you think are funny :D

Justwankyglee: Yes, Santana is adorable. And yes, Brittany feels terrible.

Guest: I MISS HEMO ON GLEE TOO

Stopmeifyoucan: Haha I like your one liner.

Chuckleshan: Don't worry, Santana will pull through...with a bit of help of course ;)

Guest: Hey, a week is better then a month right?

R e l: Sorry I'm on a strict timeline :/ but at least you have something to look forward to every Wednesday?

SnixxPierce: Haha thanks you're awesome too! And yeah, I'm definitely favoring Santana's crowd over Britt's, I'll try to make it more balanced in future chapters.

Ig4az: I think your review was one of my favorites this round :)

P: Good for staying on the Britt side!

Guest: Haha, yeah the age difference is a bit weird but there's a moral to this story!

Guest: I know you think Blaine was being controlling but he really only has Brittany's best interest at heart. Doesn't mean Brittany doesn't see things the way you see them though...

Guest: I'll be addressing more of Santana's good side in future chapters.

Mocblue: Brittany's friends are trying to support her and while they have some influence on her, Brittany's actions are her own.

Ruby-May89: Yes she very much is as will be evident in future chapters.

OTPBrittanaOTP: I also love protective Quinn, and you'll get more of her. Duuude Arrow is getting good, I'm glad they brought Black Canary on finally.

Zubes: Jealous Brittany will definitely be making an appearance soon ;)

Bydnelley: Everything you said was right on the money, as you'll see. They'll both have some making up to do.

Gleetan: *high five* your review made me laugh out loud.

Lauren H 91: You brought up a lot of good points that some people missed. That shit is definitely intimidating, I've had it done to me. No matter how sweet and thought out it is, no means no.

Glee4ever123: I would be heartbroken as well but Brittany DID say no. And you're right, it would be completely embarrassing. You also had a correct prediction so read on!

Everyone: As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Just Another New York City Holiday Romance**

Destination: Reconciliation

* * *

"God, I feel like such an idiot," Santana groaned into Finn's chest. His large stature was very good for comforting, it made her feel protected and safe.

"She's a bitch, San. You deserve better," Puck said to her side. He wasn't the best at reassurance but he tried.

Santana had cried all the way back to her apartment (the cab driver thought she was crazy) with Puck and Finn hot on her tail and now they were trying to make her feel a bit better. Without much luck.

"I jus'an'th-then, STUPID," Santana yelled through her sobs.

"Umm, you know I don't speak 'girl crying' San," Finn said, looking at Puck for guidance.

"Don't look at me man, usually I'm the reason they're crying."

The door slammed open abruptly and Quinn stormed into the room, followed by Rachel who set the guitar down to the side.

"Come here San," Rachel gestured to her, well aware of the boys' lack of skill when it came to comforting a heartbroken woman. Santana immediately jumped from Finn's arms to hers.

"You two, go get her ice-cream and Les Miserables," Quinn demanded, with rage still in her eyes. They did as she said and left.

"Quinn, why don't you go out or take a walk to cool down," Rachel suggested, still holding onto a crying Santana. Like her best friend, Quinn could have quite the temper. And right now, she was beyond pissed. However, she just shook her head at Rachel's suggestion and sat next to them so she could pull Santana away from Rachel and into herself. As cold and cruel as most saw them to be, they had hearts and feelings and they cared deeply for each other. They'd never let any of those clueless wannabes know it though.

They sat there for a decent amount of time, Santana crying and the other two girls comforting her.

"How could I be so stupid?" Santana suddenly asked to no one in particular, clutching onto Quinn's cardigan as the other girl rubbed her back soothingly.

"So you were a little pushy, she didn't have to be so harsh, San," Rachel said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Just forget about her, she's not worth it," Quinn grunted. Santana chose not to say anything, mostly because she was still bawling but also because she just couldn't get over Brittany that fast...and she knew part of the disaster that happened was her own fault. She didn't really mean to fall for Brittany so quickly (does anyone ever?) and no, she wasn't one of those crazies who 'fell in love' with someone at the snap of a finger but she had strong emotions for the blonde and she barely even knew her. She was so curious about what her feelings would do if she _did_ get to know her and that curiously and infatuation blinded her.

As she thought about it and her friends comforted her, she calmed down a bit until her heart rate had dropped to a normal speed.

"I-I just..I have _never_ felt so embarrassed..." she sighed out.

"What you did was really sweet and if she doesn't appreciate it, then that's her loss. And I'd say losing you is a pretty big loss," Rachel beamed, giving her nose a boop.

"You don't have to worry about her anymore anyway, I made sure of that," Quinn said into the top of her head, which quickly snapped up at her comment.

"Oh my god you didn't kill her did you?" Santana asked worriedly. She knew very well what Quinn was capable of.

"Why are you even concerned? She humiliated you!"

"Did you hurt her?" Santana asked again.

"Of course not...but I did warn her if she ever hurt or talked to you again I would fuck her up," Santana smiled at her words and her protectiveness,"...okay so maybe I didn't say it in those words exactly, but you get the gist."

"Thank you, for caring and being here- both of you," Santana acknowledged before sighing,"I just...I don't think I'll be able to get over Brittany that easily. Yeah, we didn't really have anything but I can't help the feeling that we could've been something amazing." On instinct Rachel and Quinn looked at each other before blushing and looking away when they caught each other's gaze.

"That's completely understandable San, you're heartbroken. But we'll be here to help you through it," Rachel guaranteed. Then the door was opened for the second time," Starting with stuffing our faces with ice-cream and watching a tragic romance."

"We got the goods!" Finn announced as he and Puck walked in. They were out of breath as if they had ran all the way to the store to get the desired items (they did, in fact, run all the way there).

"Your favorite San: vanilla with Kahlua and Hershey's chocolate syrup. And I also bought chocolate chip mint and cookie dough for you and Rachel, Quinn," Puck said proudly, setting the tubs next to them.

"And I got Titanic, The Notebook, and Gone With the Wind, just in case," Finn said.

"Thanks guys." Santana was glad she had such a good support group.

"How are you doing S?" Finn asked.

"Okay," she smiled softly.

"Alright now get out- this is a girl thing," Quinn ordered. Puck moved to hug and kiss Santana on the cheek and Finn did the same,

"Just call if you need anything else."

"Okay, thanks again," Santana nodded at them as they left.

"Alright! Operation forget Brittany is officially a go!"

* * *

It had been two days since 'the incident' as Brittany's friends had dubbed it and as much as she tried, Brittany couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened. She was constantly reminded of Santana every time she went to work, or saw roses, or had that class she sent her roses in, or heard a guitar playing...and inside she felt worse and worse.

"Alright, let's talk about this," Blaine said to Brittany after pausing the movie they were watching- okay, Brittany was staring blankly at the screen and Blaine was looking at her with a worried expression.

"What?" Brittany asked off-handily.

"Santana, Britt."

"There's nothing to talk about, turn the movie back on." In response Blaine turned the tv completely off.

"Brittany, it's okay," he started delicately, reaching for her hand," I know you feel bad about what you said to her but that's only because you have such a big heart and you've never hurt a fly."

"Blaine I was awful to her when she was nothing but kind."

"Santana pushed you to do something you didn't want to do. You told her multiple times to back off and while your words may have had...a bit if sting to them, they weren't unprecedented. It's not your fault." Brittany sighed and leaned into him. She knew he was right but she also knew she was right.

"I just wish I could tell her I was sorry," she finally settled on.

"I know Britt, but you heard Quinn. She'll tear you apart."

"I'm not scared of Quinn."

"Well you should be!" Brittany just scoffed," Please Britt, _please_ promise me you won't try to talk to Santana," the blonde hesitated but finally said,

"I won't try to talk to Santana, I promise." Blaine sighed in relief.

"Thank you. I'm just trying to protect you B, you're like my sister."

"I know Blaine, thank you."

"Now what do you say I take you to Serendipity's and I get you that sundae you like so much?" Brittany immediately perked up.

"Yum! Sundae! Let's go right now!" Blaine just laughed at his friends charisma.

"But I thought you wanted to turn the movie back on?"

"I don't even know what we were watching, c'mon let's go!"

"Alright, alright I'm going..."

* * *

Santana slammed an unfortunate soul against the lockers and held him by the collar as he tried not to squirm.

"Why the fuck were you giving me that look?" she spat," And why the hell are you still looking directly at me?" The boy immediately averted his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," he repeated, tears in his eyes.

"I could get you expelled in a second if I wanted to. Don't-"

"Santana!" Finn called as he ran towards her.

"Sort of in the middle of something Frankenteen."

"San...c'mon, he didn't do anything," he tried to tell her. He knew when she was hurt she got mean and now she was hurting a lot. When she got threatened, she threatened. She built walls that no one but the select few could _maybe_ cross.

"Didn't he though? Brad Preston, son of a doctor and a book store owner, dating Molly Heighton. A taken guy shouldn't be ogling me in the hallway," she told Finn.

"H-how did you know all that?" Brad stuttered.

"I'm Santana Lopez, I know everything that goes on inside these walls. And who said you could talk?" He immediately shut up again," You're in a committed relationship with someone, leering at other woman is the first step to cheating."

"Santana! Let him go," Quinn said coming from no where. Santana didn't listen and just continued,

"You should be happy that you have someone and if you're not then why don't you tell her instead of stringing her along," she snarled.

"Puck, Finn," Quinn commanded. Immediately Santana was off the kid and pinned against the lockers herself by her best friends. They weren't as rough as they could be, in fact they were almost gentle, applying just enough force to hold her down.

"What the FUCK?" Santana growled, thrashing around but they were much stronger than her and it was no use.

"Stop projecting your anger onto other people Santana," Quinn said calmly, getting up in her face.

"Shut up Fabray. Let me go or I'll burn and destroy the memory cards you two left in my ps3." Puck and Finn looked at each other before reluctantly letting her go. She brushed passed Quinn and tore down the hallway.

"You know better than this San!" Quinn called after her. The brunette just kept walking until she disappeared out of sight.

"What the hell are you all looking at? Get to class!" Puck yelled. Everyone in the hall had stopped what they were doing to see the drama. It wasn't everyday they saw Royalty anything but calm, cool, and collected. At Puck's demand everyone resumed what they were doing.

"What do we do?" Finn asked.

"You know how she gets, she cries a lot then she'll get mad, then she'll get sad, then she'll get over it...the process just might take a little longer this time around."

"I don't know if giving her space is the best option right now though," Puck added.

"You're right...we can't exactly have her lashing out at anyone who looks at her weird...just make sure someone is always keeping an eye on her. She's fragile right now," Quinn instructed.

"Should we keep the juniors looking out for her too?" Finn suggested," I think between the seven of us we can cover the school."

"Sure, just don't give them details about why. Although they're smart, they'll probably figure it out eventually...just make sure she doesn't do anything too reckless, at least until she's into the depressive stage. We'll reconvene at my place after school." They nodded in understanding before going their separate ways.

* * *

"I know you had me watched all day, I'm not stupid," Santana said to her three friends when they met outside at their usual spot, like they always did.

"Well we weren't trying to do it discreetly," Quinn fired back with a treacherous smile.

"We're just worried San," Finn assured her.

"I'm not a virgin's ball sack, I'm not weak. I'm fine." They all just rolled their eyes. When Santana was like this, narrow minded and stubborn, anything they said would be lost to her.

"Whatever, well, we're all going to mine because apparently Rachel wants to tell us about her first day at school."

"That and you all want to make sure I don't go home alone and cry all by myself, right?"

"...no that's not it at all!" Finn protested. Quinn shook her head at his obviousness.

"You drove today right? Just go get the damn car..." Finn looked at her sadly before pulling Puck along with him.

"You in a hurry or what Fabray?" Santana quipped.

"What?"

"Are you in a hurry to get away from me or get closer to Rachel?"

"_What_?"

"Don't deny I'm not annoying as hell when I'm in this mood, we both know it. And _don't_ think I haven't noticed you leering at Rachel every time we're with her. Or the way you talk about her."

"I was going to tell you," Quinn blurted, her cheeks a deep shade of red.

"Oh sure you were. I know you're trying to protect me and my feelings by not telling me about your romantic issues but you know I can read you as well as you can read me. Especially when you're as obvious as you have been lately."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, I need a distraction anyway. Something to take my mind of Brittany will be good...so talk."

"I just...Rachel and I...we aren't anything right now. And I don't think we ever will be. That's why I didn't tell you."

"Bullshit," Santana scoffed and Quinn blanched," You're just scared. Admit it."

"I...I'm- look there are the boys!" the blonde said rushing off to get into Finn's Mercedes Benz.

"We are _not_ done with this Quinn!" Santana called, chasing after her. When Santana got into the car they drove off to Quinn's place where Rachel was already waiting for them. They all made their way up to the penthouse and distributed themselves around the Fabray living room immediately.

"Hey, how are you doing San?" Rachel asked, moving to rub her back.

"Fucking fine, I wish everyone would stop treating me like I'm a bomb about to go off."

"You mean the bomb going off wasn't you blowing up on the Brad dude in the hallway?" Puck joked.

"Watch it Puckerman," Santana growled.

"I was just making sure you were okay. Don't push us out," Rachel said. Santana glared a bit more at Puck before turning to the older girl and sighing.

"Right, sorry Rach, I know...how was school?"

Before Rachel could reply a phone rang.

"Sorry guys, it's my mom, don't wait for me," Finn said before leaving the room to answer the call.

"Okay, so it was..._pretty_ awesome. I mean, it was weird, not having everyone know me or depend on me like in high school or at the company, but it was weird in a good way. I could just be myself and not have to worry about status or my manners or anything- I even ate at the _school cafeteria_."

"Conrats Rachel! You're a real girl now!" Santana mocked.

"It's more fun then people make it seem. I mean, don't get me wrong I'm thankful for my roots but it's a welcome change. At least from 10:00-4:00 on the weekdays."

"So you're not going to leave your privileged high society life entirely right?" Quinn asked, which was just another way of saying,' You're not going to leave me right?'

"Don't worry Quinn, I won't forget about you," Rachel said making the blonde blush, as soon as Rachel realized what she said she tried to amend herself,"...guys, I won't forget about you guys. I mean, I moved to L.A. and I didn't forget about you then did I?" They all smiled at the sentiment when Finn suddenly entered the room pale as a ghost.

"Finn what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"My mom..." Finn started.

"Oh my God did something happen? Is she alright?" Quinn said, concerned.

"She just got engaged."

It was silent in the room for awhile. They had all known Carole, Mrs. Hudson, for years and she hadn't been married for all that time. She had many boyfriends but no one came close to filling the 'husband' spot, until now.

"And she told you on the phone?" Santana pushed, slightly less bitchy then she had been all day.

"It just happened, she was so excited and she was crying I could barely understand her. I..." Finn trailed," I've got to go meet her...and him I guess."

"Do you need someone with you, bro?" Puck offered.

"No...no, I'll let you guys know what happens though." He grabbed his jacket and left in a hurry.

"Wow. Carole is getting married..." Quinn breathed.

"Good for her, she deserves someone good," Santana added.

"I'm just worried about how Finn will take this..." Rachel said. Puck looked at the three girls and said,

"He's a big boy, he can handle it. We all know he's a huge mama's boy, all he wants is her happiness." The girls looked at him stunned," Yeah, sometimes I make sense, get over it." They all shrugged.

"And Carole is smart, I'm sure Burt is a really nice guy," Quinn remarked.

"Kurt seemed nice enough..." Santana said, thinking about when she met him, but thinking about him made her think of_ Brittany_ and just like that she was sad again.

"I guess we'll just have to see how this plays out..."

* * *

"I just...I can't believe after all these years...he's getting married," Kurt said with a blank look on his face. The five of them were all at Brittany's place, the day after Burt and Carole's engagement. Tina and Brittany were already together when the boys decided to drop by, Kurt claiming he had news. And the news of Burt getting married was huge.

"Yeah isn't it a bit fast? It's only been, what a couple months?" Tina asked.

"They're in love," Kurt simply stated.

"What are you thinking babe?" Blaine inquired delicately.

"I'm...happy for him. It's just so strange to think about my dad marrying someone other than my mom."

"I know but you've got to stay positive. Carole's an amazing woman from what you've told me. And you're going to be the best man! You get a say in tons of wedding planning stuff- you know you're dad's going to need you! This is just another new beginning that you have to look forward to."

"Yeah...you're right, I've just got to look on the bright side. I think I'm happy, I'm just in shock."

"So what's the next step? Do they have any idea what the date may be? Are they waiting a bit or are they going to rush into it?"

"They have nothing planned about the wedding, I mean, it's been a day. But they're having an Engagement Party this Friday- at Carole's apartment."

"That's in 4 days!" Tina exclaimed.

"They're excited," Kurt shrugged," They're throwing a huge shindig, which you're all invited to by the way."

"...uh, how big could it be if they're throwing it at her apartment?" Artie asked.

"Remember, they're rich as hell. They're apartment probably takes up a whole block if not a whole building. And according to Carole it's a white tie affair."

"Uhh...is that fancier then a black tie affair? Because I haven't been to one of those in awhile..." Brittany asked, suddenly jumping in. She had been quiet for most of the conversation but if Burt and Carole were having a huge engagement party it was more than likely that Santana would be there. Seeing as how Carole was Finn's mom and everywhere Finn was his friends were always close by. If Santana was there she could have a chance to apologize to her for how mean she had been.

"It's the classiest of the classy Britt," Kurt informed her.

"Yes! I get to take out my best dress and go all Gossip Girl on this shit!" Tina exclaimed happily.

"Oh great.." Brittany sighed," I don't even have a dress nice enough for a party like that."

"No you do, that blue evening gown you have," Kurt said like it was nothing," that could pass." Brittany thought about what the hell he could be talking about,

"My prom dress?"

"That's what that is? No wonder it's nicer than everything else in your closet."

"Do you have every one of my outfits memorized?" Brittany chuckled.

"Pretty much, yeah. Don't take it personally though, I have all your outfits memorized. It's a gift." They all gave him a weird look before Tina jumped in to try to clear the awkwardness,

"If you want I can probably put some ornamentation on your dress Britt, make some alterations so it looks a little classier. But I'm sure you're a little sentimental about it."

"No, please do what you can. I've just kept it around because it is _literally_ the only remotely 'fancy' thing I have."

"So you guys will all go with me to the party?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, we've all got your back," Artie confirmed. Kurt nodded,

"Good because I don't think I could handle it on my own." Brittany smiled at him, happy for the chance to clear her conscience.

* * *

"I didn't think I'd be back in the Upper East Side so soon," Tina said. They were all in the lobby of the building where the Hudson's lived, dressed in the most formal wear they all had. The men wore tuxes and ties, the ladies wore dresses and heels.

"Yeah, and I'm definitely not complaining," Artie whistled, looking out at the lobby as the five of them piled into the elevator. Where a man in a uniform stood.

"Floor?" He asked

"I'm guessing we're going up to the penthouse?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and the man pushed it.

"Damn you know this place is for rich people when they have someone in the elevator to push the button for you," Tina whispered in Brittany's ear, who was a little distracted. She couldn't wait to talk to Santana again. As much as she wanted to apologize to her, she also sorta just missed talking to her. They had only ever texted for a week or so and talked twice in person but she had to admit the girl was good for conversation...and probably other things...the blonde shook her head before it went into the gutter.

"Woah," they all breathed as their eyes widened at the room in front of them when the elevator doors opened. It opened into a massive great room where their were tons of people already mingling and drinking wine all dapper-like.

"You guys made it!" Burt called, Carole under his arm as he approached them and gave them each a hug. They all congratulated them for their engagement.

"Thank you guys, you know you're all like my kids. Later there will be toasts and things but there's food in the dining room and tons of people to talk to so enjoy yourselves!"

"It was nice meeting you all and I know I'll be seeing more of you," Carole said. They both left to go talk to another couple not too far away.

"Food?" Artie asked Tina.

"Food," she nodded, and they went away in search of the dining room.

"C'mon, let's not block the door," Blaine suggested, ushering them further into the throng of people.

"Kurt! Hey!" Finn's voice boomed over the small string band that was playing in the corner and all the people's voices. The trio turned to look at him and Brittany's eyes widened.

Finn was making his way towards them after getting off a couch where Santana and Rachel were huddled a little too close together to be friendly (at least in Brittany's opinion). They looked like they were whispering in each other's ear...that is until they looked up to see what Finn was yelling about. As soon as Santana saw Brittany she stood up and grabbed Rachel's before leading them out of the room and out of sight.

The blonde's hand subconsciously clenched at the sight.

"Hey soon to be step-brother, soon to be step-brother's boyfriend and...Brittany," he greeted. He didn't say her name with malice but he definitely said it differently.

"Finn I know Santana is your friend and I know Britt here was a bit harsh but she didn't mean to be and you can't say it wasn't called for," Kurt defended her. Finn held his hands up.

"I'm a loyal friend and I'll always take Santana's side, but I'm also an understanding guy. Just don't hurt her again Brittany." His smile was goofy but his eyes said 'I'm dead serious.'

"Is she okay?" Brittany asked.

"She's...not at her best," Finn said truthfully," but she's a fighter, she'll bounce back."

"Good, see? You have nothing to worry about," Blaine told her.

"I'd steer clear of both Santana and Quinn tonight though, they can be a lot more ruthless then me," he warned.

"Okay," Brittany acknowledged," By the way, who was that other girl Santana and you were just with? I've seen her a couple times- at the coffee shop and the Halloween party."

"Oh that's Rachel, an old friend of ours," he explained. '_Rachel_.' Brittany remembered Santana saying something about her when they first met. Santana said they weren't girlfriends...but that was weeks ago...maybe...

"I've got to go look for Puck right now but I might see you later tonight," Finn said. They said their good byes before the tall boy left, then it was just the three of them again. Even more people had arrived in the small amount of time they had been there.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry, I think I'll go find Artie and Tina," Brittany said, starting to walk away.

"Do what Finn told you Britt," Blaine reminded her.

"What?" she asked, playing dumb.

"Steer clear of Santana and Quinn."

"I can take care of myself." Brittany rolled her eyes playfully and left before Blaine could convince her to stay.

She needed to find Santana.

She spent about twenty minutes searching all around the large penthouse (the apartment took up two floors and it seemed like every single room that wasn't locked was packed) for the Latina with no luck. She even saw Quinn but Santana wasn't with her. She didn't see Rachel either. Brittany couldn't help but wonder if maybe the two of them were together and they had left. Or worse, maybe they were in a room somewhere...alone...for some reason the blondes stomach dropped at the thought- in a bad way. It just made her want to find her more.

After more looking and failing she found herself right where she started, frustrated beyond belief.

Then suddenly she heard a voice whispering in her ear.

"I know you've been looking for me. Wait for a minute then follow me, I don't want Quinn seeing us," Santana's unmistakable voice said. Brittany found herself gasping slightly at the feel of the other girls breath on her ear. She immediately turned around but Santana was already walking away with her back turned. A small part of her couldn't resist dropping her eyes to check out her ass in the tight black dress she was wearing but it was only for a second.

Doing as she said she waited to follow her. When she did she weaved through the crowd of people, following her into another room with a bunch of books and a piano and an exit to a balcony with a frosted sliding glass door where she saw Santana slip out. Taking a deep breath she briefly wondered if this was a bad idea but her guilt and curiosity again, got the better of her and she followed the other girl outside. Santana was leaning on the railing, staring out over the stunning view of Central Park at sunset that the building afforded them.

"Wow," Brittany said to herself as she admired the view.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" Santana said, before turning to her.

"Santana I just needed to tell you-" Brittany started before the brunette spoke over her.

"I'm sorry Brittany, I know you hate it when I cut you off but I need to get this out now or I don't think I ever will. Is that okay?" Brittany looked at her pleading expression and nodded slightly, afraid of what might come out of her mouth next.

"I'm sorry for what I did. For all of it."

Brittany's jaw dropped. That was not what she was expecting at all.

"...w-what?"

"I'm sorry," Santana repeated," I've been a bitch and I've been throwing this huge pity party for myself ever since you, for lack of a better word, rejected me. Really, I've been moping around and lashing out, being completely unlike myself...and then I sat down and thought about it and what I did."

"As humiliating as getting rejected in public was, I had it coming to me. I pushed you too hard, too fast. I made you uncomfortable and I am truly sorry," Santana started to talk faster and faster as she struggled to get the words out, "I understand that you never really liked me like that and you probably never will. I was working on impulse and infatuation and didn't stop to consider how you really felt, which was nothing. But I couldn't see that then. I'm sorry for wasting your time." Brittany saw one tear fall down her smooth cheek before the other girl ran passed her and back into the party.

"Santana wait!" Brittany yelled again. This time no one was there to stop her chase after Santana. But the brunette had disappeared inside the mass of people in celebration.

"Damn it!" the Blonde screamed out loud, earning her many weird looks. This was the second fucking time she lost her without being able to say anything.

And all of a sudden Quinn appeared in front of her, tearing through the crowd and parting it like it was the Red Sea, establishing a clear warpath. Puck was chasing after her, just in case he had to stop a cat fight, but the blonde only had eyes for Brittany.

"What the hell did I tell you?" Quinn yelled, getting right in Brittany's face. But Brittany was past being scared and she stood tall, using her height to (hopefully) appear just as intimidating as Quinn.

"I didn't fucking do anything. She came to ME, she apologized to ME, and she ran out on ME, _again_. Now where is she, I want to talk to her."

"First of all, I wouldn't let you talk to her, even if she was here. I wouldn't let you get within _spitting_ distance. And second of all, she's not here- she ran to me crying about you _again,_ saying she was leaving."

"I..." Brittany stuttered,"...will she be alright?"

"If you must know, Rachel's with her, and she'll be fine, eventually." Brittany's eyes narrowed.

"She's with _Rachel_?"

"What the hell do you have against Rachel?" Quinn seethed, this girl was just pushing all of her buttons.

"Nothing, other than the fact that she's been all over Santana tonight." Okay, so she might be embellishing a tiny bit.

"She was comforting her because she knew it would be hard to see _you_," Quinn bit back," And why would _you_ care if she's been all over Santana?"

Brittany flinched. She didn't realize she even said that.

"I don't," she stated weakly.

"Right," she rolled her eyes," Just stay away from Santana." Those were her final words before she grabbed Puck and led him away.

'_Fuck that_' Brittany thought. Quinn had threatened her before and didn't do anything. She was going to see Santana if it was the last thing she did, the other girl had been dodging her for too long.

* * *

"So I guess you've hit the depressed 'Sad Sack Santana' phase?" Quinn asked. As usual, the four of them were at their table by the front of the school, Santana and Quinn sitting at the table and Finn and Puck perched on the retaining wall next to them.

"What?" Santana asked blankly. Her mind was obviously somewhere else while Marley and Kitty approached them.

"Hey Santana, I brought you coffee and your favorite sandwich," Marley said delicately before handing the goods to her.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry," she sighed.

"Santana come on! You've been at this all weekend and it's already noon and you haven't eaten anything!" Puck thundered.

"And all you ate yesterday was pizza and chocolate..." Finn said. They hated seeing her like this. In some ways Santana was way more of a bro than either of them were and they wanted her back to herself.

"Look I get that you're sad but you need to pull yourself together- at least for school. We are the top students academically and athletically and you need to show it." Quinn's pep talk wasn't doing much to get through to Santana. In reality she was just trying to play 'bad cop' to see if it would evoke some sort of emotion other then sadness from Santana.

"Sorry Quinn..." Santana apologized. They were stunned, two apologies in three days? Her smirk hadn't been seen since the party and she had no bite to her tone. It was worst then they thought.

"I don't understand San, you apologized to Brittany- why are you still sad?"

"Seeing her again just reminded me of getting rejected and missing out on something potentially amazing because I fucked up. And I still don't like how we ended things. That's why I'm sad."

"Santana..." Quinn cooed," Look at me- you can't dwell on it forever, it's in the past."

"Brittany?" Santana said, wide-eyed.

"Yes Santana, Brittany. Stop dwelling on-"

"No, Brittany's _here_." And just with the sight of the blonde, even with all the pain she caused her, Santana still said her name with a different, lighter tone and her eyes shone when they were previously dull and void.

Quinn hoped her friend hadn't gone crazy but when she turned around Brittany Pierce was indeed walking toward them. As Santana sprung up Quinn mumbled," You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me."

Brittany stopped short of the table when Santana stood up and just stared at her, looking her up and down slowly and obviously.

"Is she seriously checking Santana out right now?" Finn whispered to Puck.

"Awww yeeeaah," he nodded with a devilish grin. Before their eyes the depressed Santana that had graced their presence for the past weekend turned into a ghost of the Santana they knew. She wasn't entirely herself but she tried to be in an attempt to save face in front of Brittany, and just her presence cheered her up, in a weird way. Plus it felt good to get checked out.

Quinn stood as well before clearing her throat to get Brittany's attention," Ahem." The other blondes eyes snapped to Quinn's," Do you mind telling us what the hell you're doing here? Especially after I explicitly told you not to come near Santana _multiple times_?"

"I just want to talk to her, calmly, as adults," she explained. When she didn't get a reaction she tried,"...as friends?"

"Oh please! You think a _friend_ would have humili-"

"Quinn," Santana cut of her rant," Can you guys just give us a minute?"

"WHAT? Santana!" The blonde hissed incredulously. Santana went around to the other side of the table and got close to her friend so the could whisper in each other's ear, leaving Puck, Finn and Brittany to awkwardly stare at each other. Although, it was mostly awkward because Puck was completely ogling, who was wearing a simple outfit of boots, skinny jeans and a peacoat. He had to admit, Santana had good taste in women.

"Just give her a chance, she came all this way. It couldn't have been easy for her," Santana said quietly.

"I don't care. She's the reason you've been an emotional roller coaster and why you've had to sleep in my bed for the past five nights. I'm looking out for _you_ because you obviously can't do it for yourself."

"I know but I need to do this. I have to at least try to make amends between us. We've both made mistakes..."Quinn glanced to the side to see Brittany quickly avert her eyes from them.

"Just don't get your hopes up," she warned her before pulling away and saying loudly," Come on boys, let's give them some space."

"Thank you Q," she nodded and stalked off.

"Text us if you need anything," Puck told her before they followed their blonde friend into the school.

Now it was just Santana and Brittany.

This was as alone as they had ever been but Santana was trying not to let that get to her.

"So...what brings you back to this side of the island?"

* * *

Brittany promised Blaine she wouldn't try to see Santana. And she wasn't trying, she was _doing_. She knew this was probably a terrible idea but if she couldn't talk to Santana she was going to go insane. She didn't know where she lived but she did know where she went to school and before she could talk herself out of it, Brittany was headed back to the Upper East Side.

It's not like McKinley was that hard to find. What she was worried about was finding Santana there. Evidently, it wasn't too hard as she was just outside the school's entrance. Spotting them was easy- the four of them emitted a sort of energy. Or maybe it was that everyone was clearly avoiding them but also sneaking glances towards the foursome. Man, she did not miss high school.

She approached Santana and her friends with tunnel vision and when she got close enough for Santana to finally spot her and stand up, her breath caught and she stopped five feet away from her.

Brittany instantly felt her mouth get dry and her heart rate speed up when she saw Santana.

Shit, that uniform... from the short school girl skirt, to the knee high socks, to the tight button-up shirt- it all just..._did_ something to her and she couldn't stop herself from checking the girl out. And she thought the Catwoman outfit was hot.

'_Pervert, stop it_,' Brittany told herself. But she couldn't control herself...that is until Quinn cleared her throat next to her. Oh right, Quinn, the best friend who swore she would tear her head off if she ever got near Santana again.

Just as she expected, the other blonde started grilling her about 'why she was here' and Brittany responded truthfully and calmly. It seemed she really hated her but Santana pulled her off to the side to talk to her privately.

The guy with the Mohawk that she had seen before, she was pretty sure his name was Puck, kept staring at her and Finn just looked confused.

She looked at Quinn and Santana and wondered what they were talking about, until Quinn looked at her and she quickly looked away, embarrassed she had been caught.

Brittany was starting to lose hope until Santana finally convinced them all to go away so they could have a private conversation.

"So...what brings you back to this side of the island?"

"You," Brittany blurted," I mean, I just felt so bad about how what I said at the coffee shop. You were so sweet and nice and I didn't mean to be so harsh, you just...you didn't give me another option."

"Wait, are you trying to apologize or...?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I was so harsh Santana. I'm not that kind of person, I don't know what came over me. I didn't want your last impression of me to be a heartless, uncaring monster. You didn't deserve being embarrassed like that after you tried so hard. Honestly, I was so flattered by what you did and I know I was right in telling you to stop but I should have pulled you aside or waited to talk to you alone instead of blowing up on you like that. There I was, going on about how you were being immature when I'm being a hypocrite and handling things just as, if not more immaturely. I'm just...I am so sorry Santana." Santana smiled faintly and looked at her with those big brown eyes. Brittany couldn't hold eye contact for long and dropped her eyes to avoid it...which was a bad idea because now she was staring straight at her boobs which looked awesome in the shirt she was wearing.

"We were both at fault Brittany," she finally said, "I accept your apology."

"Thank you...and I still don't see you that way but I'm glad we've come to a better understanding of each other."

"Yeah okay, continue acting like you aren't having a conversation with my tits right now. I don't blame you, they're nice." Brittany blushed hard and looked up. God she had to stop being so obvious. At least Santana was making jokes. That meant she was feeling at least a little bit better, right?

"Sorry. The uniform is kind of distracting."

"Looks like I found your weakness Pierce."

"Right so, yeah. Since we're on the same page about everything I think I'm just going to go now..." Brittany said awkwardly.

"Wait! I'm still not entirely happy about what happened. You were really mean."

"Santana," Brittany whined, she knew she wouldn't get let off so easy," I came all this way and gave you a heartfelt, genuine apology. What else do you want me to do?"

"Make it up to me, let me take you out to get coffee, as friends," Santana got out quickly," Friends hang out and get coffee right?"

"You said we were just 'friends' before and everyone knows how well _that _worked out. I just came to say I'm sorry."

"Yeah I know but that's because I said that without the intention of being 'just friends'. This time I do. Plus I miss talking to you. You're different from everyone else I'm forced to be around in this god forsaken place."

Brittany bit her lip and looked at Santana's pleading eyes. She cursed herself for always seeing the good in people. And always falling for Santana's persuasion.

"Fine. But you better not let me regret this," she said. It couldn't hurt to give their friendship another go. Especially if Santana was telling the truth.

"Yes!" she fist pumped the air," C'mon let's go."

"Wait, right now?"

"Yeah! Unless you're busy?"

"Uh no, I'm not busy but don't you have school?"

"Please, I've got this place wired and I'm a straight A student. Missing a few periods isn't going to kill me."

"Fine...I guess we can go to this one place I know..."

"Actually, I was hoping to take you to my favorite cafe," she said hopefully.

"Alright, lead the way!" Blaine would kill her if he knew what she was doing but she couldn't help but want to be friends with Santana. And the happy look the other girl was giving her now was definitely worth anything he, or anyone, would say.

* * *

"Ta-da! We're here!" Santana said cutely. They hadn't walked for that long and Brittany was pretty sure they were still in the Upper East Side.

"Saintly Baked?" Brittany read the sign out loud while Santana walked into the shop," Hey wait!"

The shop was small, but packed. Looking around Brittany concluded it was a donut as well as a coffee shop. And an expensive one at that.

"Hey Shane!" Santana said to the black guy manning the cash register.

"Santana! You brought a new friend," he said immediately recognizing her.

"Yup, this is Brittany. Brittany, Shane."

"Pleasure to meet you," she smiled politely.

"And you as well. Sorry there aren't any free tables but Jesse is in the back."

"Sweet, thanks," she abruptly jumped over the counter, surprising Brittany," C'mon Britt!" The blonde looked at her like she was crazy.

"There's a door on the side," Shane chuckled and she moved to go through it so she could follow Santana into the kitchen.

"Hey Jesse!" Santana said to a curly haired guy who looked about her age.

"Hey San, who's this? This isn't your regular blonde. Are you on a date?" He practically squealed.

"No, this is Brittany, we're just friends. She's too old for me," she winked at Jesse.

"Well, maybe she's not too old for me- hi I'm Jesse."

"Sorry, you're not really my type," Brittany shrugged. Actually, she thought he was sort of cute but she didn't really feel any sort of attraction to him.

"C'mon, I'm a hot 25-year-old, with an awesome business!" Geez, no wonder Santana was fine hitting on Brittany, she hung around all sorts of age types.

"You heard her Jesse," Santana said playfully," Now I'll have my usual. Britt, can get whatever, right?"

"No that's alright, you don't have to pay for me Santana." Jesse jumped in.

"She doesn't have to, a friend of Santana's is a friend of mine. Whatever you want, on the house."

"Wow, thanks," Brittany said. She had never gotten something none alcoholic 'on the house' before.

"Great- oh and can we use your break room? Shop's full."

"Uh, duh, go right ahead."

"Awesome, thanks, c'mon Britt." Again, the blonde followed Santana to an enclosed room with a few tables and a window looking onto the street. They sat down in front of it. It was quiet and peaceful since they were alone, they could hear each other without having to shout.

"So...how did you find this place?" Brittany asked, trying to make small talk.

"Actually, Quinn and I invested into it to help start it up."

"Wait what? Seriously? Why?"

"I'm not joking. And, because we love donuts but don't like how fattening they are. Jesse's are delicious and he bakes them instead of frying them so they're healthier. Plus...he really wanted to make it in New York. We wanted to help him out." Brittany felt her heart melt a little bit. Santana wasn't stuck up like most people she assumed had what she had, she was really generous and modest.

"Anyway," Santana continued," Why don't we have a normal conversation- not about investments or parties. I've known you for weeks and I don't even know the basic stuff about you."

"So, you didn't do some weird CIA background check on me to see what my favorite animal or something was?" she joked. Although, with a girl as connected as Santana, who knows.

"No, with someone I actually want to get to know I prefer to find out things the traditional way. By having an actual conversation."

Santana was way more down to to Earth then Brittany originally gave her credit for, and she felt kind of bad about it.

"So what IS your favorite animal?"

"It's sort of lame, but cats are my favorite animal," Brittany responded.

"That's not lame-they get to do nothing but eat, sleep, and do whatever the hell they want. Sounds pretty good to me," she shrugged and Brittany giggled.

"What do you want to be? Like, job wise. What's your dream?" Brittany asked.

"I want to be a politician. Sounds boring and weird, I know. But I want to make some sort of positive change in the world, plus I'm a really good public speaker. I have a whole plan to get a degree in business then go to law school and become a lawyer, since that's what most politicians now have done."

"That's...really noble of you Santana." Brittany said in admiration.

"Thanks, so...are you into sports? Do you have any favorites?"

"Actually I absolutely love ice-hockey. I am a DIE HARD Rangers fan and I watch every single game."

"Wow really? That's cool. I've never been to a game before."

"Seriously? I mean, I haven't been to one for awhile because I can't really afford it, but they're so much fun! Maybe now that I have a job, thanks again by the way, I can save up enough for a ticket."

"Well, maybe one of these hang outs we can go to one together."

"That'd be awesome," she grinned.

As their 'friend date' went on they both found each other more and more interesting. In casual conversation, when she wasn't trying so hard Brittany found that Santana wasn't as flirtatious as usual. She was funny, and smart, and nice to be around.

Santana was way more charming in person, and sober, and when she wasn't constantly trying to get in her pants. Brittany could feel herself liking her more and more. Now it wasn't Santana she had to worry about, it was herself. She had to be careful around the other girl if she wanted to continue hanging out with her. ...Or else she would be in _so_ much trouble.

* * *

A/N2: So, they're friends again but Brittany is starting to feel something...but will her head or her heart win? Furthermore, what will Brittany and Santana's friends think about their re-kindled friendship? Or will they even tell them? And going to a hockey game together sounds fun and harmless, right?

Well, you're going to have to come back next week to find out the answers to all these questions!

Wow, that was cheesy. Alright, well next chapter they'll hang out more and get to see into each other's worlds. And they'll get closer...and closer...and closer...

So yeah, review please! Tell me about your opinions and such and what part was your favorite or which part you hated- all of that!

Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys had a little less time to do edit this one so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes but I'm sorry if there are. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading!

**Everyone: Things are about to heat up! By the way, do you eventually want a sex scene? Like are you okay with that or no? Regardless it won't be to steamy if yes, but I wasn't sure if you wanted that are not...And as per request by chuckleshan, how many of you want to punch this stories Blaine in the face? **

T.I.D.: Believe me, jealous Brittany is on her way.

Guest: Yup, it is Brittany's turn.

Ig4az: I love when people tell me their favorite lines!

Wanky69: Glad you caught up!

BrittanaLove93: Thank you! I'm glad you like what I've written so far and hope you continue to like it. And, yup, you'll just have to wait to see what happens:)

Guest Who Doesn't Like Quinn: Yeah, Quinn means well but she's can be a close-minded bitch. And Santana does need some work but she's working on it! Glad you like Rachel though! The real world has humbled her.

Lauren H 91: I'm glad you liked how I resolved that issue. They were both wrong in some way.

mocblue: Yes! Santana is much more mature than Britt gives her credit for in many aspects.

BizzleB90: I'm glad!

r e l: aww, I'm glad I make your day :D

StephaniieC: Yeah Brittany will get some knowledge dropped on her in a bit...

brittana4ever: I'm glad you're happy with the plot :)

enapipak: YESSS

rg521: Yay I make hump day better! and me too!

Gleek4245: Hockey game is next chapter! Yay Wednesdays!

M206: Love the feedback! Haha I like the adorable one too. Finn and Puck get shit done!

OTPBrittanaOTP: They were trying and that's what counts! It gets funnier! If you read the comics you'd see Sara being Black Canary isn't too surprising :)

sassygleek: I love rainezeik's stuff! And I'm glad you like mine! Replying to reviewers is fun.

Glee4ever123: Yeah they're a bit more complex, or at least, I try to write them that way. The flirting will be back very soon ;)

Adrimarie97: AS long as you love it :)

ChuckleShan: Wish granted.

justwankyglee: Yay they are pretty adorable aren't they?

* * *

**Just Another New York City Holiday**

The Benefits of Both Worlds

* * *

They had been sitting and talking at Saintly Baked for about an hour and a half but because they were isolated from the rest of the world and deep into their conversation it made time fly by. Their donuts and drinks had been completely eaten about 10 minutes after they got there and since then they had just been enjoying each other's company. Brittany's phone going off, however, reminded them of reality.

From Blaine: Late lunch?

Brittany stared at her phone and subconsciously pouted. The first thing that ran through her mind was '_damn, I don't really want to leave._' The thought surprised her.

"Do you have to go? I understand if you do- I kind of lost track of time...I didn't mean to monopolize your time, I'm sure you're busy," Santana rambled. Brittany frowned at the crestfallen look on Santana's face. She didn't like seeing her sad.

"No!" Brittany blurted. She wouldn't admit it to Santana (or herself) but she wanted to leave just as much as Santana wanted her to: which was not at all," I mean...I'm free for the rest of the day."

"You want to hang out with me for the rest of the day?" Brittany shrugged non-chalantly before saying,

"Sure, you're fun-just no funny business." Santana blanched,

"Of course not, we're past that," she reiterated.

"Okay then," Brittany grinned and Santana smiled back," So where are we going next?"

"I don't know, what do you do for fun?"

"Y'know...shop, eat, play video games, sail, do yoga-"

"Wait what? You sail? Like a boat?"

"...yeah I'm captain of our school's varsity sailing team."

"Varsity sailing team..." Brittany repeated.

"What?"

"Nothing, that just sounds like...such a rich person thing to say."

"Well, technically I'm not rich, yet, my parents are. But I have no problems reaping the benefits."

"You know for someone in your social class you're pretty down to Earth, it's sort of awesome." Santana felt her face heat up.

"T-thanks.." she cleared her throat," I umm...I have a gala tonight to go to, so, I was going to go shop for an outfit. We could do that if you want, I'd love to get your opinion. But we don't have to do that if you want to. I could always go with Quinn later or use something I already have," again, she rambled. Brittany noticed she was a little nervous of saying something wrong, it was kind of cute.

"I'd love to go," Brittany replied quickly. She didn't know why she agreed, generally she hated shopping... but she had a feeling shopping with Santana was going to be a lot different from shopping with Kurt or Tina or by herself. Santana beamed.

"Okay, then let's go."

* * *

About five minutes after they got to the store, Bergdorf Goodman (a place she'd never even heard of) Brittany realized this was a terrible idea, and by terrible, she meant morally wrong- and it had nothing to do with the fact that she didn't like shopping.

Actually, she should've known this was a bad idea when she saw the outside of the store because it just screamed 'luxury designer store'. Though she should've expected it, when she walked inside her jaw dropped. Everything looked so expensive and upscale, she immediately felt out of place in her goddamn hoodie and jeans. She tried not to touch anything because if she were to damage a single thing in the store she'd probably have to work for years just to pay it back.

"Hello, welcome to Bergdorf's is there anyway I can assist you?" a women in clothes as nice as the ones hanging around them asked.

"Yes could you please let Audrey know Santana is here?"

"Yes of course- though she's not busy at the moment so you can head to her fitting room if you'd like."

"Thank you," Santana nodded," C'mon Britt." The blonde followed her friend in a daze, her eyes still wide. She couldn't believe she was somewhere like this.

"Santana are you sure it's okay I'm here? I feel so out of place."

"Of course it's fine! And you look great. If you're too uncomfortable though we can leave, it's no problem."

"No no, I just...don't want to break anything..." Santana chuckled.

"You won't, don't worry." Santana opened a door that led into around room with a nice suede couch and and a large trifold of mirrors flanked by dressing room lights. The whole room had an elegant quality to it.

"Santana!" A woman greeted, appearing from behind a curtain. She looked about 50 and in addition to her nice outfit she had a tape measure around her neck. She also had some sort of accent that the blonde couldn't identify. Brittany watched as the two did that thing where they kiss each other's cheeks in greeting.

"Hello Audrey, always a pleasure. This is my friend Brittany and Brittany this is the best personal stylist ever, Audrey." Brittany was surprised when the woman went to her to kiss her cheeks.

"Pretty, pretty. Did you bring her for a wardrobe makeover, Ms. Santana?"

"No no, I need a dress for a gala I'm attending tonight."

"Oh you know how I love a good gala, what is it for?"

"Marley and Kitty's parents are throwing it for their designer apparel company, you know, Wilde Rose?" She had been there with Marley and the rest of the girls multiple times.

"Ah yes, wonderful style. Perhaps in another hundred years when it's as old as Bergdorf's it will be just as good, eh?" she chuckled," So, you get ready and I will put together some choices for you." Audrey walked back behind the curtain.

"Sorry, she's a talker," Santana apologized.

"Don't be sorry, I like her accent," Brittany giggled,"Although I can't believe you have your own stylist. Well, I mean I can it's just...never something I've seen in person before."

"Well, she's not _just_ mine..." Santana explained before she suddenly started to un-button her shirt.

"Woah! What are you doing?" Brittany asked surprised, her body heating up at the image of Santana undressing herself.

"Oh, I'm just getting ready to try on whatever clothes she has for me."

"Is that normal? Don't you have to go inside some sort of fitting room?"

"...this is the fitting room. Don't worry I'm not trying to seduce you, and I'm leaving my underwear on."

"O-okay," Brittany stuttered, trying to get a grip on herself. It was quite evident that Santana had no self-esteem issues when it came to her body, and she had no reason to. She resumed taking her shirt off and as soon as she loosened her tie and her lacy bra showed Brittany's eyes snapped away before she did something stupid.

Just having Santana in her uniform turned her on, she'd probably spontaneously combust if she kept watching her take the uniform _off._

"Alright, here we go," Audrey said coming back into the room dragging two racks full of evening gowns into the room. Brittany looked up to see her and gasped when she saw Santana in just lacy matching underwear strutting to help the stylist. Brittany's eyes dropped to her perfectly shaped ass and she bit her lip to stifle a moan.

"Ms. Brittany why are you not undressed?"

"Oh I'm not-"

"She's just here to give me her opinion...although now that I think about it, it'd be kind of fun if you came along to the gala."

"No that's not a good idea. I can't wear, or afford these clothes- hell, I probably can't afford a single button from here. I wouldn't belong anywhere near there."

"I was just thinking maybe you and Quinn could bury the hatchet, now that we're friends. Plus they give out champagne and cute little appetizers. And as for clothes, you can just rent them out for the night and if it gets damaged it's on me. Is that alright Audrey?"

"Of course Ms. Santana anything for my favorite customer! Much better than the oldies I usually get." As much as designer clothes and fancy gala's weren't her thing, Brittany would be lying if she said she wasn't a tad curious to see how Santana lived her life regularly. And how many times in her life would she ever be invited to a gala?

"I...wouldn't want to impose..."she said giving Santana one last chance to change her mind.

"You wouldn't be. You'd be making an otherwise dull evening a little better."

"...well...alright."

"Okay, undress, undress," Audrey ushered.

"R-right now?" Brittany winced.

"Yes yes, we're all civilized women here," she said.

"Umm...o-okay." Brittany started with her top and Santana's eyes instantly widened at the site of the blondes abs and bra.

'_Stupid idea stupid idea_,' Britt kept saying her head. Santana immediately looked away after a glimpse, she didn't want to ruin their friendship by taking Brittany right in front of Audrey, which she would do if she kept watching Brittany.

When her shirt was off she started with her pants, and the thought '_please don't be visibly wet_,' popped in her head. Thankfully her panties had an intricate pattern and hid anything that may or may not have been there.

"Okay Ms. Santana you try this first and Ms. Brittany, this." Audrey said handing them dresses.

"Whatever you do, don't look at the price tag," Santana whispered to her, knowing Brittany would probably freak out if she saw how expensive the dress she was putting on was.

Thankfully it got less weird as they went on, though it got more frustrating. They had each tried on a slew of dresses which Brittany all thought looked nice but Audrey just kept shaking her head at them claiming 'her hair didn't look quite right with _that_ one' or '_those_ ones didn't really fit' or '_this_ one makes you look like a 7th century harlot.'

"Audrey, what was wrong with the last seven dress we tried on?"

"Santana, Santana. You're always so impatient when you come in- yet in the end I always find the perfect one for you, no?"

"...alright yes that may be true but-"

"Shhhh," she silenced her," I think I know exactly what you two need."

"Sorry this is taking so long," Santana grumbled to Brittany.

"I don't mind, it's actually kinda fun. I feel like a princess or a queen! Plus you're much more fun to shop with than Kurt."

"Put these on!" Audrey demanded, handing Santana a royal purple dress and Brittany a gold one with an intricate jewel pattern. When they put them on and turned to each other they both gasped slightly, they were perfect, just as Audrey had promised. The other dresses looked very nice as well but these seemingly complimented everything about them.

"_Magnifique_!" Audrey said.

"You were right again," Santana caved," You look gorgeous by the way, Britt."

"You too San." Santana's eyes shone at the nickname.

"Now- on to shoes and jewelry!"

They both groaned loudly.

"Can we just browse for ourselves this time Audrey? No offense but we're kind of in a time crunch."

"Fine, I just judge and help when needed..." she replied, looking very much offended.

"Alright thanks! C'mon!" Santana said, leading her through the curtain which came out into a large room.

"Holy shit," Brittany said. Clothes lined the walls and exterior if the room while the middle housed all kinds of jewelry cases and purses.

"I know right? Just makes your inner girl scream."

"Uh-huh," Brittany nodded in a daze,"Your life is awesome."

"I think so too," she chuckled," alright let's go!"

They pranced around the room, at first taking their task seriously but it got silly very fast after Santana put on THE most over-the-top colorful hat in all of Manhattan. Then it became a competition who could look the silliest- neither if them had laughed so hard in a long time but 20 minutes into their game and both their stomachs hurt from laughing too much.

"Oh my god this is soooo pretty," Brittany suddenly stopped watching Santana model an Elk fur cape when her eye caught a necklace in a nearby case. It was a small one, with two intertwined rose gold circles, encrusted with small diamonds and screw motifs, dangling on a chain. It was simple, just how Brittany liked things.

"Yeah, gorgeous," Santana said, looking at the necklace then at Brittany's face.

"You have good taste Ms. Brittany, that's Cartier," Audrey said suddenly appearing," The links are a symbol of commitment and eternal love with it's unbreakable bond. Beautiful, although it doesn't go very well with your dress."

"Yeah, you're right. Oh well..."

"Here, come here dear." Audrey led her away from Santana who continued to look at the necklace. It really was beautiful.

* * *

"Finished paying?" Brittany asked as Santana came trotting over to where she was sitting, garment bags and shoe boxes in hand.

"Here, let me help you," Brittany offered and Santana handed her a bag," So when's the party thingy?"

Santana laughed at her choice of words,"It's at 8:00."

"That's like...3 hours from now, damn we were in there for a long time! I didn't even noticed.

"Time flies when you're having fun?" Santana posed it as a question, subtly asking if she enjoyed herself.

"I actually did have fun! You're an awesome shopping buddy. Plus trying on all those fancy clothes made me forget I'm a starving college student."

"Well, you won't be starving tonight! Believe me, people will ask you every ten seconds if you need something- you'll get annoyed. Now, should we get ready at my place or would that be weird?"

"Why would it be weird?"

"Well, I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of the situation by 'taking you back to my place'," she admitted putting up air quotes.

"Santana, you don't have to keep walking on your toes around me or worrying about whether or not I'm uncomfortable. I trust you not to do anything. And if you do something accidentally I'll let you know. We're starting fresh, remember?"

"Okay..." she nodded,"...so that's a yes to getting ready at my place?"

"Yeah sure, because I honestly have _no_ idea how to prepare for one of these things. Like, at all."

"What? But you looked awesome at Carole and Burt's engagement party!"

"Yeah, Tina did my outfit, Kurt did my make-up and Blaine did my hair," she confessed.

"Well, you looked great. Don't worry, I'm an expert at going to 'these things' been doing it since I was in middle school."

"Well, alright, like I said, I trust you."

They got a cab back to Santana's place. Neither of them really realized it but no matter how much they talked, they never really got tired of it. In fact, it made them want to talk to each other more and more.

"You live here?" Brittany asked looking around the contemporary modern apartment. She just kept getting floored by every aspect of Santana's life.

"Yup, this is home sweet home!" she said throwing her keys in the dish next to the door.

"It's very...nice," Brittany said speechless. Nice didn't even begin to cover it.

"Yeah, modern isn't really my style. I like things a little...grittier but my parent say this makes them feel younger."

"And who are you bad mouthing us to hmm Santana?" her mom asked coming to the door when she heard her daughters voice. She was dressed in a pencil skirt, belt and blouse and her heels clicked on the slate floor.

"Oh this is my friend Brittany," she said," Britt this is my mom." Brittany stuck out her hand and her mom shook it.

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Polite, I like you. Do you go to McKinley?"

"Umm...no, I actually go to NYU," she said slowly, wondering what her mom would think of her age. She didn't even flinch.

"Ah, good school. Well, I'd love to talk more but I've got to go meet my assistant, seems she fucked up some sort of claim." Brittany was surprised that her mom cursed but Santana didn't seem phased.

"You're going to the Wilde Rose Gala right?" Santana asked her mom.

"Yes your father and I are going, I'm assuming you'll be going with your friends?"

"Actually Brittany and I were going to meet them there."

"Okay, well we'll see you both there. Now give me a kiss goodbye."

"Mami!" She protested when her mom kissed her cheek.

"Bye! Nice meeting you Brittany!"

"Bye," Brittany said before the door closed,"...she seems cool."

"Yeah she's pretty awesome, though annoying sometimes. C'mon, let's go to my room." Brittany's mind immediately went into the gutter. Man, she needed a better mental filter.

Brittany was the most surprised she had been all day when she stepped into Santana's room. It was _completely_ different from the rest of the penthouse.

The walls were an exposed brick and almost all the furniture was either a dark cherry wood or brown tufted leather. Her queen bed was made of the same cherry wood and her head board was also leather and spanned the whole wall in three large panels. Her curtains were a deep red and hid a pair of French doors that led to a balcony. She even had a little seating area with a flat screen along with a mini-fridge and jukebox. It reminded her of a cigar room but with a feminine touch in the accessories and pictures around the room.

"Yeah, I know it's a bit different from everything else..."

"I can't believe you sleep here every night."

"Pretty sweet right?"

"It's totally _you_ too."

"This isn't even the best part, check out my bathroom." Brittany followed her through another door and into the bathroom which was just as grand with black, white, and gold being the primary colors. It was huge, and even bigger was the walk in closet, complete with its own vanity.

"Fuck," Brittany said and Santana laughed at her look of awe," Yeah, it's official, I'm jealous. Okay, where do I put these?" she asked holding up the garment bag.

"Just hang them up anywhere."

Brittany's phone suddenly went off and she instinctively answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Britt where are you? I've been trying to get a hold of you all day," Blaine's voice said on the other line. Brittany's eyes immediately widened and she panicked.

"I-I'm still at work...got tied up." Santana looked at her curious as to why she was lying and Brittany just held up a finger to her mouth, gesturing for her to stay silent.

"I thought you were off today?" '_SHIT_'.

"Yeah, Julia called me in unexpectedly."

"Oh bummer...okay, call me when your done!"

"Okay bye!" she said, quickly ending the call.

"Why did you lie?" Santana asked delicately.

"My friends...don't really like me hanging out with you. They think you're too young or are just toying with me because you're 'rich and bored and that's what rich people do when they're bored.' Their words not mine." She felt bad for lying but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"Don't worry about it. After all, my friends don't really like you either- mostly Quinn actually. Which is why you coming is a perfect idea to get you two to make up! Now let's get ready." Brittany smiled, thankful she was so understanding.

They spent the next two hours getting ready. It took them a long time because Santana had to do her hair and make up before doing Brittany's.

"Geez, how do you do this all the time? It must be a pain I'm the ass," the blonde commented as Santana did her make-up.

"You get used to it," she shrugged," Open your eyes and look straight." Brittany obeyed and looked straight at Santana as she applied mascara. They were super close and Brittany took the time to study Santana's pretty face. It was flawless. Her complexion was spotless, her eyelashes were long as hell, her brown eyes were so inviting and her lips...

"Okay close them again." Again, Brittany did as she said, only to shiver when Santana blew on her eyelashes to dry them, her breath washed over her and smelled like the spearmint gym she must have been chewing.

She applied some blush to her fair skin and announced she was done.

"Now, hair. I think the curler is ready." Brittany mentally sighed in relief, glad Santana didn't see the effect she had on her.

"Okay." Santana running her hands through her hair and lightly scratching her scalp to straighten it out caught Brittany off guard and her eyes fluttered shut as she let out a small squeak.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?

"N-no... it's just..."she trailed, the blush creeping on her face.

"Just what? Don't be afraid of telling me if I'm hurting you."

"It's not that it's just...people running their hands through my hair is a huge turn on for me..."she finished bashfully. She closed her eyes to avoid looking at Santana's face and her silence was killing her.

"Oh," she finally said," Sorry."

SO AWKWARD.

Needless to say neither of them said much for the rest of the time they finished getting ready. Thankfully the air seemed to clear a bit when they got out of the enclosed room.

"So the party is in midtown. Would you rather take a cab, the subway, or my car?"

"You have a car?" Brittany asked incredulously- who even drove in manhattan? Rich people.

"Technically it's my dad's but they're taking my mom's car which means I get to drive it."

"Well what were you going to take?"

"The car, I just wanted to know your preference."

"Let's do that then." Purses in hand they made their way downstairs but instead of going to the street entrance they went the opposite direction where the garage apparently was.

"Alright, here we are," Santana announced.

"You're kidding," Brittany dead-panned. They were standing in front of a gunmetal gray, GranTurismo Maserati Convertible, and it looked fucking sweet. Santana clicked the fob in her hand and the car chirped, showing Brittany she was serious.

"This is so FUCKING cool."

"You want to drive?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why not? You can't be a worse driver than Quinn."

"I- no, no I can't. You better."

"Alright, if you say so."

Brittany slowly and carefully opened the door and sat down in it lightly.

"So fucking cool..." she whispered again. She had always wanted to have sex in a sports car...aaaand she should not be thinking about sex with Santana so close.

No matter how fast the car could go though, they couldn't do much in midtown traffic. But neither of them really minded having to be alone together in a goddamn Maserati.

Santana pulled up to the entrance of The Plaza hotel and people in uniform immediately helped them out of their vehicle and a valet took her keys.

"Names, miss?" the bouncer asked politely.

"Santana Lopez, and I have a plus one."

"Ah alright, so you will be needing another place at your table?"

"Please."

"Very well, what is your name?" he asked the blonde.

"Brittany Pierce."

"Okay, your table will be ready. Please enjoy the rest of your evening ladies. Though Brittany was dressed the part she still felt out of place among all of these high society people.

"You won't leave me, right?" Brittany asked Santana, looking around nervously.

"Of course not! Now let's go find our table."

Brittany and Santana went into the large dining hall with a stage at one end and walked all the way to it, where their table apparently was. Quinn, Rachel, Puck, Finn, Kitty, Marley, Jake, and Ryder were already seated, dressed equally as nice. Quinn's eyes narrowed when she saw them.

"See, I told you but you didn't believe me!" Puck told the blonde.

"Hey guys," Santana greeted and Brittany waved shyly.

Santana sat down in the seat where a place card had her name on it. The seat next to hers had a place card with Brittany's name on it.

"Wow, they got that here fast," Brittany commented.

"Well The Plaza isn't known for their shitty service, that's for sure," Quinn bit.

"_Quinn_," Santana glared in a way that said 'back the fuck off.'

"Santana, a word?" she asked.

"No. I told Brittany I-"

"It's okay Santana. I'll be fine for a few minutes," Brittany cut in.

"Yeah Santana, it's okay," Quinn mocked. She shot her another glare and reluctantly got up to follow Quinn to the bathroom.

"So what, you guys are friends again?" Quinn asked," Or is she your date?"

"Don't give me that judgmental tone. No, we're friends. _Actual_ friends. Y'know, where I don't try to constantly get with her," Santana explained.

"I don't care whether you try to get with her or not- I still don't like her," the blonde said defiantly.

"That's because you don't know her."

"Oh and you do?"

"More than you." The two of them glared at each other for awhile until Quinn relented,

"Whatever, I can't control you who you hangout with."

"No, you can't. But I like hanging out with her so could you please put the bitch on the back burner and try to be nice? I'm sure that's not Rachel's favorite side of you anyway." Quinn opened her mouth to rebuttal but it snapped closed.

"Fine," she mumbled. Santana smirked in victory. They exited the bathroom just a little more pissed off then when they entered but one look from Brittany and Rachel and the smile was back.

Just as they sat back down food was served to them. An array of appetizers and champagne as Santana had promised. They all got a glass, even if Brittany was the only one that could legally drink- not a single person around them batted an eyelash. She would never understand high society.

After the food was served the lights dimmed and two men appeared onstage. Marley and Kitty's fathers, according to Santana. The rest of the night while people got awards and made stuffy speeches Brittany and Santana just whispered in each other's ear and had fun conversations. The blonde wasn't really sure if that was rude or not but Santana didn't seem to care, plus what they did was far more interesting. Although, a few champagnes in Brittany got a little touchy feely and flirty. Not enough to be stupid but Brittany couldn't really help it, and the way that dress hugged Santana's curves wasn't helping. Santana, however, didn't drink because she knew she had to drive.

Brittany placed her hand on the middle of Santana's taut thigh and whispered," Okay. What about those people over there."

Santana tried not to think about the way Brittany was gripping her leg or how her lips brushed her ear whenever she talked and said," Those two are husband and wife and the other woman is her best friend, BUT... lately things haven't been great in the bedroom for the couple and the wife was feeling a little experimental so she started fucking her best friend."

Santana leaned in closer and whispered softer and okay, a tad bit more sensual," They'd fuck each other for hours and hours. Cumming from riding each other's fingers and mouths over and over again..." Brittany let out a broken whimper and subconsciously squeezed Santana's thing. Part of her thought 'this is soooo inappropriate' but another part of her said 'Gooood Santana's voice is pure fucking sex.' Santana suddenly checked herself and realized what she was doing was wrong and dialed her flirting down a lot.

"Anyway, now they're in love and she wants to get a divorce. Let's play a different game, I'm tired of making up stories of people."

"Fiiiiine," Brittany whined, taking her hand off Santana's thigh much to her relief and dismay. The rest of the night continued similarly, with Santana cutting Brittany off the free, endless champagne so she could sober up a little and not do anything she would regret.

"That was so much fun!" Brittany said when people started to leave, still a tad drunk.

"Hey San, do you and Brittany wanna get some real food with us?" Finn asked.

"I think I'd better get her home first but I'll come after."

"Alright, bye Brittany," they all said.

"BYE GUYS," Brittany screamed, getting her many weird looks.

"Alright, time to go home now..." Santana said, putting her shoulder under Brittany's arm

"Y-you're so pretty Santana. If only you were a few years older I'd take you home and fuck you _so hard_."

"Brittany-" Santana started to say. Not knowing if she could be strong enough if Brittany kept talking like that.

"No! I mean, you're like, perfect. And your voice...ugh so fucking hot. When you ran your hands through my hair I got so wet." Santana blushed hard.

"Britt-" she tried again but the blonde wasn't having it.

"You have no idea what I would do to you. Where I would take you. I'd bend you over my knee and drive my fingers so far into your-

"BRITTANY!" Santana yelled, getting a little more than hot and bothered.

"What?" she asked like nothing was wrong.

"Uhh...the car is here."

"Pretty pretty pretty car!" she sang, jumping into it. Santana got in and got into the regular traffic. For the first five minutes Brittany was bouncing up and down but then she promptly fell asleep, thankfully after Santana coaxed her address out of her. She let her sleep because she was probably tired and with this traffic it would take them a little over an hour and a half to get to Brittany's apartment. Santana sighed to herself, she deserved a goddamn award for resisting Brittany's advances. Seriously. All in all though, she had an amazing day. Her and Brittany were friends again and she got hang out with her all day.

After a nice, nighttime cruise they finally got to her place, Brittany still passed out in the passenger seat.

"Britt..." Santana said softly, leaning over to shake her," Britt..."

"Hmmm?" She said groggily," where are we?"

"Your place. Have you sobered up at all?" Brittany sat up straight.

"Yes. Oh my God I'm so sorry for how I behaved." She remembered what happened perfectly. She could feel the alcohol but not nearly as much. Santana got of the car and Brittany followed her to the door.

"It's fine, we all get weird when we're drunk," Santana laughed.

"Shit, that was embarrassing. Thank you for taking care of me."

"No problem! It's what any friend would do." Brittany was relieved her drunkenly and stupidly hitting in her didn't make her think she was into her...because she wasn't.

"I had fun at the gala though." She figured changing the subject was for the best.

"In all honesty, those gala's are usually boring as fuck, but you made it enjoyable, so thank you for being a good friend and going with me."

"Your welcome. And it wasn't like you forced me to go. It was an amazing experience, not just the gala but the rest of the day too. It was fun getting a taste of what you live with every day."

"Yeah, next time we should live a day in your life."

"Maybe...oh! Let me just go change so I can give you all of these clothes back."

"Don't worry about it, it's late and I'm sure Audrey won't mind if they're a couple days late. Plus it'll give us another excuse to hangout."

"Okay," Brittany smiled. She didn't really need another excuse to want to hang out with Santana but she didn't tell her that," Bye Santana. Thank you again for tonight."

"You're welcome, I'll see you soon."

They looked at each other one last time before Brittany closed the door.

Santana sighed and smiled to herself as she walked back to her car.

* * *

Santana happily walked up the steps of the Times Square station. Her and Brittany were going to hangout for the second time, a few days after the blonde came to her school. Brittany had asked to 'meet halfway' so they met at midtown- it was her turn to pick where they hung out and show Santana how Brittany did things.

"Britt!" Santana called. The other girl was right where she said she would be , in front of the George M. Cohan statue. Santana thought she looked cute as ever in just jeans, a t-shirt, a sweater and one of those cute hats with the strings. Santana felt over-dressed in a simple dress and flats. Brittany waved to Santana when she spotted her. All of a sudden Santana got nervous. What should she do when she finally got to her? Shake her hand? Hug her? Do nothing? Kiss her passionately? Okay, she knew it wasn't that last one but hey, a girl could dream, right?

Her inner turmoil came to a halt when she reached Brittany and the other girl pulled her in for a hug- one that was a little too short for Santana's liking. She was glad they weren't weird around each other any more though. There was still some tension but they were getting better, neither of them expected everything to be okay right away.

"Soooo, where are we headed?"

"Well, we can't do anything for too long because I have work at 4:00," Brittany said.

"I know, you told me."

"Oh yeah...so right, I thought we could go to the village. I wanted to show you to one of my favorite restaurants and take you around there. I'm guessing you don't spend a lot of time in Greenwich?"

"...no, not really..." Brittany chuckled.

"Well, it sure as hell isn't the upper east side but it has it's charm." Brittany took her to Washington Square Park first, to show her where she went to school.

"There are so many people just...sitting here," Santana said, looking at the various people spread out, and the homeless people holding out tin cans for spare change.

"Hey can I give some money to that homeless guy? His beard is sweet," Santana said.

"Yeah sure," Brittany laughed. When they approached him he gave her a toothless smile and held out his can. Santana fished out her designer wallet from her designer purse and pulled out the smallest denomination of money she had- a twenty dollar bill. The mans eyes widened as she dropped it in.

"Santana!" Brittany said shaking her head," C'mon let's go!" suddenly she grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"What? Why? we haven't even gone to the fountain yet!" she protested, trying to keep up with Brittany's speed walking.

"You can't just drop a twenty into one can and not expect everyone in the park to zero in on it. Seriously, they will chase you down for scraps, never mind what they'll do for whole meals."

"Ohhh," Santana said, understanding. When they got to what Brittany deemed was a safe distance they slowed down.

"That was sort of fun," the brunette stated.

"Being in danger of mugging by homeless people is fun?" Santana just shrugged.

"I like the Village so far, it's gritty, like my room!" Again, Brittany shook her head but laughed nervously. Yeah, she'd have to keep a better eye out for Santana.

Santana's stomach growled, causing the blonde to giggle.

"I someone hungry?"

"Sure." Brittany led them around a couple blocks before stopping in front of a semi-full restaurant.

"Extra Virgin," Santana read the sign,"Are you trying to say something? I know I'm young to you but I'm pretty experienced when it comes to sex, I've rocked my fair share of women's worlds," Santana stated.

"N-no, umm...they just have really good food here," Brittany stuttered. She did not need to be thinking about how _experienced_ Santana was.

"Haha I know...but I wasn't lying," she winked. Brittany wondered if she'd ever not be caught off guard when she was with Santana.

"Table for two?" The host asked.

"Yes please," Brittany said. He showed them to their tables and read them the specials.

"What do you recommend?"

"Anything, it's all good," Brittany asked.

"Hmm alright..."she hummed, looking over the menu.

"It's kind of expensive here."

"What? How is $26.00 expensive for you?"

"I wasn't talking about me. I just...don't want you to think I have such a refined pallet. We can go anywhere you want"

"I wasn't thinking that. I actually like the food here. And, since your so concerned, now that I have a job I thought I'd splurge," she said saucily, pissed at Santana for thinking that. The other girl sunk in her chair and she frowned,

"I'm sorry..." As always, Brittany couldn't stand to see Santana sad.

"No...it's fine. I overreacted. I know you're just looking out for me." Santana gave her a small smile letting her know she was okay.

"Are we ready to order?" the waiter asked, coming up to them.

"I'll have the red wine-braised beef short ribs, a caprese salad, and your best riesling," Santana said without missing a beat.

"Uhh, you don't look 21."

"I'm not," she said calmly.

"Nice try kid," he said before turning to Brittany," What would you like?"

"I'll have the rigatoni bolognese," Brittany told him, handing him the menu. She tried many of the dishes there but that was her favorite.

"What the hell?" Santana said when he left.

"Santana you can't just order wine here, you're underage."

"That's never been a problem before..."

"This isn't the upper east side." Santana pouted.

"Wow, that sucks...maybe you could order-"

"No!"

"Awww, fine. I guess water is okay." By the time Santana took her first bite of her food she forgot she was mad about not getting wine.

"Damn, this is fuckin' delicious," Santana practically moaned as she tore into her ribs. Brittany watched with a dazed look when she sucked the sauce off her fingers slowly and her breath caught when she caught site of Santana's pink tongue dart out of full lips.

"Is your food okay Britt?" Santana asked. Brittany swallowed and asked a confused,

"What?"

"Your food, is it okay? You've been chewing the same bite for like five minutes."

"Yeah it's delicious, I'm uhh...savoring it."

"Okay," she said before happily diving back in. And with a simple thought of '_I wish she would dive into me like that_' Brittany internally accepted she was more than a little attracted to the girl sittings across from her. Of course, it wasn't much of a surprise, she already knew Santana was gorgeous and on some level, she knew she was attracted to her from the moment she met her, she just buried her feelings to make it easier on herself.

But it got harder and harder each day, she just hoped she could keep herself under control because she didn't want to lose Santana as a friend. She was so understanding and fun. They were so different but they meshed so well together. She cared about her so much already and was such a generous person and...yeah, she should probably stop thinking about her before that attraction turned into something else.

They split the check at the end of the meal- even after Santana insisted she cover it multiple times.

"Thanks for showing me that place, Britt. I'll definitely be coming back."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"So how much time do we have before you have to go to work?"

"Actually...we have less time then I thought we had so we have time for one more thing I wanted to do and then we'll save the rest for another day. Sound good?"

"Whatever you say Britt." Again, they walked for aways until they came to a particular street corner.

"This is W. 10th street, one of the most beautiful streets in the city in my opinion." The street was lined with beautiful brownstone row houses and Federalist style apartments. Trees in their full fall color illuminated either side of the street.

"It's so pretty..." Santana said. This beauty was different from the jewels and luxuries of the upper east side. This was peaceful and relaxing to walk down. It felt like she was soaking up a different kind of culture.

"I make this walk almost everyday to get from my place to the subway station."

"I wonder if my parents would live here if they saw how nice it was..."

"Maybe. But if I could afford to live in the upper east side I don't know if I'd pass that opportunity up."

"Yeah...I guess..."

"What do your parents do anyway?" Brittany asked, realizing she didn't even know.

"My dad is an engineer, he co-owns the company that sells products to places like Intel and my mom is a highly acclaimed psychiatrist."

"Oh wow, okay."

"Yeah...what do your parents do?"

"My dad is a kindergarten teacher and my mom is the manager of a local linen store called Sheets n' Things."

"That's cool- is your dad part of the reason why you like to teach dance?"

"Sort of, but I just love kids too."

"That's sweet."

A sort of comfortable silence fell upon them as they kept walking. A couple holding hands ran from the other side of the street laughing before they climbed a stoop to their right and disappeared in a building. They looked so happy. Just under the surface Santana knew she wished she could be doing that with Brittany right now but she kept those thoughts subdued. No reason to make a happy time sad.

Their swinging hands accidentally brushed and they both retracted them like they had been burned.

"Sorry," they said in sync before turning away from each other so they could blush to themselves.

"We're almost to my apartment," Brittany announced.

"Aww," Santana whined.

"Yeah, I wish we had more time too. But next time, right?"

"Right...actually I wanted to ask you something," Santana asked. '_Shit shit shit, please don't come on to me again_,' Brittany panicked.

"So I checked the schedule and there's a Rangers game on Friday...I thought we could go? I can get tickets online. And we can get dinner or something before." Oh, that was a lot better then Brittany thought it would be. Maybe she was just afraid Santana would ask her out because she wasn't sure what her answer would be. It used to be a solid 'no' but...

"I don't know Santana, that seems a little...datey." After Monday she couldn't afford anymore slip ups.

"I just want to go to a game with you. As friends- I promise it won't be a date or anything. It won't even feel remotely like a date." One look at her brown eyes and Brittany caved.

"Fine, but I get to pay for my ticket."

"No."

"Santana..."

"How about you can pay for half."

"Why half?"

"Because they're expensive! Just let me pay for you and stop being stubborn."

"...Fine, but I'll pay you back someway. I promise you."

"Deal."

* * *

After they parted ways Santana went to Quinn's where everyone was hanging out.

"How was your 'hang out' with Brittany?" Quinn asked.

"No need for air quotes, we just hung out. And it was fun."

"So you didn't get it in?" Puck asked and Santana scowled.

"Again. Just friends."

"Stop pestering her. On a different note, would you guys wanna go see the new Hunger Games on Friday?" Rachel asked.

"I can't Friday...I'm taking Brittany to a Rangers game."

"Ice-hockey? You're football girl!" Finn commented. Santana just shrugged,

"Britt's an ice-hockey girl. Plus I think we're going to eat or something before."

"So wait- is this a date?"

"No! For the last fucking time, we're friends."

"...have you even asked her to go to the game yet?" Quinn asked.

"Of course I have!"

"Do you really think this is a good idea Santana? I mean, it's obvious you still have feelings for her," Rachel said.

"And I've been keeping those feelings in check for the good of our friendship. We're going to a fucking game. It's just an innocent hang out."

"Oh please, it'll be anything _but_ innocent. You two scream sexual tension whenever you're together!"

Santana gave her a questioning look," Please, don't act surprised. The gala? Everyone could see you guys and believe me, it was uncomfortable for everyone."

"No, I enjoyed it a lot actually," Puck said raising his hand.

"Shut up Puck."

"She was just drunk..." Santana argued.

"Doesn't matter. I'm just saying, you're going to get burned by her again if you keep hanging out with her and keep your hopes up."

"Ugh Quinn, my hopes aren't up! What will it take for you to _get off my back_?"

"Why do you always get mad at _me_ for seeing the logical side of things and caring for you?"

"Because there's nothing to be worried about!" She yelled before sighing out and saying in a normal voice," We're just going to a game."

"Fine, but don't be pissed at me when I get to say 'I told you so'." Santana rolled her eyes, but secretly, she hoped she wasn't right.


End file.
